


【铁盾】合众为一

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 漫画+动画+游戏+私设杂糅的宝可梦au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 精灵宝可梦=神奇宝贝=宠物小精灵=口袋妖怪（对这么多个译名都是同一种东西，现在官译精灵宝可梦了  
因为作者也玩宝可梦游戏也看动画也追漫画特别篇，所以本文的宝可梦世界观设定也是三者杂糅加上各类私设  
根据我身边的情况来说，国内还是动画党居多，大部分人只了解早期的设定——但是没关系！近期的设定文中的队长也不知道！你可以跟着队长一起学习最新的宝可梦知识XD  
宝可梦主系列的地区设计都会参照现实地域，本文中最常出现的合众地区对应的即是现实中的美国纽约，阿罗拉地区对应的则是夏威夷。（选择合众地区作为主舞台不光是因为它是纽约，还因为合众的建国传说实在是太铁盾啦！）

【1】

传说中，早在合众还未建立的时候，有一对英雄带着被称为“神龙”的宝可梦，出现在了这片土地上。

英雄们与神龙亲密的姿态令人们心醉，他们仿佛看到了梦想中的生活，于是在两位英雄和神龙的激励与带领之下，人们齐心协力，创造了人与宝可梦和谐共存的古合众国。

然而，因为所追寻事物的不同，英雄们之间产生了裂痕，这裂痕日渐扩大，终于使得他们背道而驰，反目成仇。

神龙因此分裂成了黑白两个部分，黑龙捷克罗姆追随要贯彻“理想”的英雄，白龙莱希拉姆追随要构筑“真实”的英雄。

那曾合众为一的理想国，在英雄们的争斗中崩塌陨落，就此不复存在……

【2】

幻之宝可梦时拉比，据说拥有穿越时空的能力。也许正是因为这种特殊的能力，时拉比即使在幻之宝可梦中也显得尤为特别，极少有关于它的目击报告被提交。

史蒂夫之所以如此了解时拉比，是因为他在不用战斗的时候，认真翻阅了霍华德·史塔克尚未完成的精灵图鉴的每一页草稿。

霍华德宣称自己年少时曾经见过时拉比，并且被时拉比带去进行了一场美妙的时空旅行，他在那场旅行中看见了合众地区的未来，看见了人与宝可梦共同赢得的那个美好明天。

作为感谢，他请时拉比享用了他当时所能找到的最美味的树果，并且为时拉比画了一张画像——严格来说，那是霍华德作为精灵博士和精灵图鉴创作者所迈出的第一步。

在那场看不见尽头的战争中，霍华德的这个故事成了莫大的安慰，没人去在乎真伪，不过现在史蒂夫知道了，霍华德说的全是真的，因为真正的时拉比和他图鉴里画出来的一模一样，每一个细节都完美吻合，连头上的触角和身后薄薄的翅膀都一点不差。

也有可能眼前的画面正是史蒂夫根据图鉴所臆想出来的，毕竟他现在正在高速下坠，怀里抱着昏迷中的搭档杰尼龟，周围是两只巨大的超古代宝可梦绝招碰撞所形成的力场，让有飞行能力的宝可梦无法突入力场来接住他，他完全有理由在这样逼近死亡的时刻幻想一只拥有神奇能力的宝可梦出现在自己面前。

然而时拉比立刻证明了它并非幻觉，它倏地飞近，把两只手分别放在了史蒂夫和杰尼龟身上，然后闭上了眼睛。

下一秒，史蒂夫感觉到周围的暴雨和酷暑都消失了，喧嚣全部远去，在寂静的纯白中，他感受到了久违的舒适。

【3】

托尼知道霍华德原本没想把图鉴数据的收集工作假于他人之手，一部分是因为他觉得除了他以外的所有人都会把这个极其庞大又极其复杂的工作给搞砸，另一部分是因为他每次踏上旅途的时候，收集的不光是宝可梦的数据，还有关于时拉比穿越时间时所留下的痕迹。

不过托尼并不知道这两个部分哪个比重占得更大一些。他小时候经常打开自己的精灵图鉴，进入后台调试模式，看见霍华德正在不断地将数据回传：新品种确定，发现时拉比踪迹；新地区形态确定，发现时拉比踪迹；新异色确定，发现时拉比踪迹……

也许不会是这么标准的节奏，但差不多就是这样的规律，这些数据以某种既抽象又具体的方式概括了霍华德作为宝可梦研究者一生的成就：在无数辉煌灿烂的发明和发现织成的锦缎之中，你可以发现有一条名为“时拉比”的线贯穿其中。

丰缘地区的那场战争带走了合众的英雄，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和他的杰尼龟在招式余波的风暴中丧命，然而霍华德坚称他在那里检测到了时间的波动，一定是时拉比在生死攸关之时出现，救走了史蒂夫。

所以他一定要找到时拉比，请求它把迷失在了时间中的史蒂夫带回来。

霍华德至死都没有厌倦或者放弃追寻时拉比和史蒂夫的踪迹，但托尼早已厌倦了想尽一切办法去求得父亲的关注和认可，在某个不穿外套出门一定会冻得打哆嗦的秋日清晨，托尼在餐桌上给母亲留了张字条，然后没穿外套就出门了。

他溜进霍华德的研究所，本意是想从架子上拿一只精灵走，但最终他觉得他即将迎来全新的开始，这个开始最好别建立在他爸爸培养出来的宝可梦上——这会毁了他的成就感的。

上涌的热血因为刚才的思考平息了下来，托尼总算意识到他至少得折回去拿件外套然后再潇洒地离开，然而有个暖烘烘的东西就在这个时候抱了上来。

“放手！”托尼看着硬是挂在自己腿上不肯下去的小火龙，“准确来说，放开你的爪子！你是替我老爸看门的吗？我发誓我什么东西都没拿，而且走的时候还准备帮他把灯关上……快松开！”

小火龙迟疑地松开了爪子，托尼趁机夺路而逃，他庆幸霍华德没用卡蒂狗或者风速狗之类的宝可梦看门，不然他估计跑断气了都跑不掉。

托尼回到自己的卧室，随意塞了几件衣服到背包里，背着包从窗户里翻出来落到草坪上，他刚一落地就吓得险些再栽回窗户里去，因为刚才那只小火龙正站在窗前恭候他，两只爪子抱在胸前，大有今天不逮住托尼就在这里待到天荒地老的架势。

“你到底想干什么？”托尼做好了趁其不备再次拔腿就跑的准备，并且再次庆幸这是小火龙而不是卡蒂狗。

小火龙伸出爪子，准确地指着托尼挂在腰带上的空精灵球。

“这个？”托尼拿出一个精灵球放大，摆在小火龙面前，“不不不，这不是我从研究所拿的，这是我自己造的，虽然参考了我爸爸的设计图，但你也不能——”

小火龙甚至都懒得费劲去打断托尼的错误猜测了，他跳起来，尾巴准确地敲到了精灵球上。

托尼差点把手里的精灵球给扔出去，他眼睁睁地看着小火龙自己跳进了精灵球里，球在托尼手中晃动了两下之后，红灯停止了闪烁，透过有些半透明的精灵球的上半部分，托尼能看见小火龙正好好地待在里面。

“好吧，你是这个意思。”托尼叹了口气，把精灵球重新缩小，挂回到腰带上，“至少我不用面对需要空手收服我的第一只宝可梦的悲惨命运了，真是谢谢你。”

半小时后，托尼登上了前往关都地区的航船，半个月后，他在关都的常磐森林里被一群愤怒的大针蜂追到走投无路，好在小火龙及时表演了一次十分漂亮的火焰漩涡。

他俩精疲力竭地靠在树桩上好一会儿，托尼才有力气站起来把周围散落的枯枝聚拢，用脚尖碰了碰小火龙的尾巴：“哥们，借个火。”

小火龙懒洋洋地吐出一串火花，点燃了篝火。而托尼在想，如果他哪天找到了时拉比，他一定要拜托时拉比给从前的他捎个字条：如果你觉得在这个天杀的世界上少有人爱你，那就试试宝可梦吧。

【4】

而现在，托尼正在飞云市道馆的某个房间里呼呼大睡，尚且还不知道佩珀·波兹女士已经在刚才过去的十五分钟里耗尽了耐心，不然他一定会立刻从床上蹦起来的。

从小火龙时期就追随他的喷火龙早已见识过太多次自己的训练师在赖床方面的深厚造诣，也知道佩珀接下来要采取什么手段，对此他只能说，他对托尼报以深切的同情。

“沙奈朵，用念力。”

佩珀朝身后的超能系宝可梦挥挥手，沙奈朵一边抬起手准备使用技能，一边朝喷火龙投去一个“对不起我又要对你的主人出手了”的眼神。

喷火龙耸了耸肩膀，回给沙奈朵一个“你动手吧反正你也习惯了我也习惯了托尼本人也习惯了”的眼神。

沙奈朵身上亮起念力的蓝色微光，托尼在蓝光的包裹之下和他抱在怀里的毯子一起升到了半空中，几秒钟之后他在半梦半醒之间抬起一条胳膊嚷嚷着：“我醒了！我醒了！沙奈朵，劳驾，慢慢把我放下来，别忽然把念力撤掉！”

沙奈朵照做了，托尼揉着眼睛问站在床边等他彻底清醒过来的佩珀：“那么我今天到底为什么得起这么早？有挑战赛？”

“今天是新训练师出发的日子，你得去一趟鹿子镇。而且如果我没有记忆错乱的话，昨天晚上你还答应我你一定会准时出现。”

“唔。”托尼抬起头看着喷火龙，“今天七月四号了？今天又到七月四号了？”

喷火龙点点头，并且给托尼看他背上已经背好了的骑乘鞍。

“好吧，到外面草坪上等我，我的喷火小航班。”托尼扔了几个能量方块到喷火龙嘴里，拍拍它头顶的角，“我马上就来。”

【5】

每个地区的“初始之镇”都有它们的标语。

托尼的宝可梦之旅是从关都地区开始的，所以他印象深刻的是真新镇的“未被任何颜色污染的纯白之镇”，对隔壁城都地区“吹起初始之风”的若叶镇也有所耳闻。

不过托尼在出发之前从来没注意过合众地区的鹿子镇的标语是什么，所以当他回到故乡后第一次造访鹿子镇时，曾站在镇口的标牌前大声抱怨：“这是谁想出来的标语？这他妈该从哪儿开始断句啊？”

他的视线顺着“心地善良的潮风预兆某事吹起的田舍小镇”这行字挪到右下角，发现署名是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

【6】

直到今天，依旧有霍华德生前部署好的时拉比探测仪器兢兢业业地在世界各地运行，一旦有了任何发现，它们就会第一时间上传数据向托尼汇报。

因为托尼实在是非常想和罗杰斯先生好好探讨一下断句问题。


	2. Chapter 2

【7】

每年的七月四日，准备与宝可梦一起踏上旅途的人们都会来到鹿子镇，从精灵博士布鲁斯·班纳手中获得初始宝可梦、精灵图鉴，以及旅途中的建议。

不过布鲁斯是个十分专注于学术的研究人员，他对宝可梦的招式与特性如数家珍，却丝毫没有实战方面的经验，不能在这方面给予立志要成为宝可梦训练师的年轻人适当的指导。

其实除了研究所里的宝可梦之外，真正属于布鲁斯自己的宝可梦就只有一只，而且还不怎么听他的话。

事实上，这只名叫浩克的卡比兽也不是布鲁斯主动去收服的，是他自己连滚带爬冲进了鹿子镇的班纳研究所，以惊人的气势扑进了一个空精灵球里。

后来布鲁斯才大致搞清楚了整件事的来龙去脉，这只卡比兽应该是从某个非法实验室里逃了出来，它被注射了大量药剂，接受了许多改造辐射，这些实验让他的力量远胜普通的卡比兽，但同时也让他变得十分暴躁，还伴随着时不时会到来的阵痛。

在某次过量注射之后，卡比兽的愤怒和力量一口气爆发了，他从实验室里逃了出来，在路上造成了无数破坏并吓退了无数想要收服他的训练家之后，他钻进了布鲁斯的精灵球里。

和以前的老式精灵球不同，史塔克工业的最新型号产品不仅能把宝可梦缩小携带，还具有良好的维生功能，能让宝可梦的伤势不继续恶化，稍稍纾解他们的疲劳，让他们能支撑到接受正式治疗。

浩克看不懂宣传海报上的字，当然也不可能知道精灵球的新性能，他当时应该只是在痛苦中横冲直撞，想找个小地方蜷缩起来等待疼痛过去，没想到刚好钻进了这个能让他的情况不再恶化的新式精灵球，给布鲁斯分析他的情况并采取治疗手段争取到了宝贵的时间。

然而浩克睡醒之后随意伸个懒腰都能毁掉任何一个精灵球，为了能造出一个足够结实的精灵球，布鲁斯认识了托尼。

飞云市宝可梦道馆的现任馆主托尼·史塔克，不仅动脑能力强还动手能力强，号称是学者中实战能力最高的，训练师中搞学术搞得最好的，据说他年轻的时候还曾经在丰缘地区把华丽大赛的奖项拿了个大满贯，又据说要不是有个道馆要镇守，他一度考虑男扮女装去卡洛斯地区参加三冠卫星赛……

不过后来，作为托尼为数不多的人类好友，布鲁斯可以断言，促使他放弃参加三冠卫星赛的不是性别也不是对道馆的责任心，而是比赛中的宝芙蕾烘焙项目。

这一项可以让在各个领域战无不胜的托尼表演一个当场出局。

最终托尼和布鲁斯成功搞出了一个能让浩克好好待在里面的精灵球，当然，仅限于他心情平稳的时候，托尼相信他生起气来的时候这世上没有任何精灵球能关住他。

“我要留着他？”布鲁斯看着手中的精灵球，喃喃地问。

“我不太会说那种话，你知道的，就是听上去像从国庆日的纪念明信片上摘录下来的罗杰斯语录的那种话。”托尼皱着眉头，调整着他的喷火龙身上的鞍具，“他很麻烦，他是个天大的麻烦，但是他已经来到了这个世上，他已经和你相遇……你忍心和他道别吗？”

接下来的时间里，布鲁斯决定给他的卡比兽取名为浩克，然后他和托尼之间展开了一场类似于“手足无措的新爸爸和历练多年的带娃专家”之间会发生的对话。

就这样，班纳博士拥有了一只特别麻烦的宝可梦，也有了一个可以代替他给新人做战斗指导的好朋友。

【8】

说实话，有时候托尼比浩克还麻烦。

布鲁斯擦了擦头上不知道是因为热还是因为急而冒出来的汗，假装镇定自若地带着新人们走到镇口的标牌前，解释说他们的战斗指导会晚一会儿到，让他们趁着这个时间先来说点别的。

但该说的早就在研究所里，新人们挑选初始宝可梦之前就说完了，在班纳博士陷入无话可说的尴尬之前，少年少女们旺盛的好奇心拯救了他。

“是飞云道馆的史塔克先生要来，是吗？”挑走了暖暖猪的男孩看上去十分激动，“他每年都来！但我没有一次真的看到他降落的时候。”

“我也是！”站在他旁边的女孩说，“所以他真的会骑着喷火龙过来？”

“是的，他真的会。而且这次你们一定可以看到他降落了。”

他当然会。布鲁斯心想。托尼连出门买冰淇淋都要骑喷火龙。而且不知道为什么，就算喝得烂醉如泥，他也不会从龙鞍上摔下来。

【9】

环顾四周，史蒂夫很容易判断出时拉比是把他放到了未来而不是过去，问题是，他无法判断自己在多远的未来。

“我们应该回到合众了。”史蒂夫扭过头问趴在他肩膀上的杰尼龟，“我觉得这里是鹿子镇。你说我要不要找个人问一下现在是几几年？”

“杰尼杰尼。”杰尼龟冷静地发表评论。

“你说得对，那样实在有点可疑。”史蒂夫小声地回答，毕竟和宝可梦进行对话也很可疑，他不知道他所处的这个未来世界如何，总之在他那个年代，这个特殊能力可疑到让他不敢告诉除了母亲以外的任何人。

后来霍华德也知道了，不过他是自己发现的，他没其他人那么好糊弄，死活不肯相信史蒂夫胡编乱造出来的鬼话，坚持查清楚了史蒂夫究竟为什么能获得那么多情报，为什么能清楚地了解每只宝可梦擅长的技能和他们能力的极限。

史蒂夫想起来他不得不向霍华德承认了自己天生就能听懂宝可梦的语言之后，霍华德激动地拽着他问了一大堆问题，直到一次紧急集合打断了他们。

“你不该生在这个时候，史蒂夫。”霍华德当时这么说道，“你应该在和平年代……这美妙的能力不该是用来打仗的……”

史蒂夫也这么觉得。不过，他同时也觉得试图结束一场战争是他用这个能力做过的最有意义的事。

在那之前，在他参军奔赴丰缘战场之前，在他还是个身体虚弱的小个子的时候，人们会嘲笑他，欺负他，至少也会投以同情的目光，会看轻他，但是宝可梦们不会。

他们会热心地帮史蒂夫拿他够不着的东西，帮他搬他搬不动的东西，和他一起玩，在他失落的时候安慰他，在他快乐的时候分享他的快乐。

有只叫巴基的喷嚏熊，只要史蒂夫和人打架他就会神奇地出现，然后往对方身上吹冰冷的雪花。

巴基说这一招叫细雪——很形象。

在那个人们对宝可梦的技能几乎没有认知，战斗还停留在依靠宝可梦的本能和肉搏能力的年代，史蒂夫的特殊能力让他成了宝可梦技能搭配和战术研究的先驱者。

“杰尼龟。”史蒂夫尽量保持嘴唇不动，用只有肩膀上的杰尼龟能听见的声音说话，“那边有只小约克，你过去问问它现在是几几年，然后回来告诉我。”

【10】

看见那道在阳光下如同火光闪耀的影子终于出现在天际，布鲁斯长长地舒了一口气。

他刚才忽然意识到今天是星期二，如果托尼为了去排队买只有每周二才出售的飞云冰淇淋而放他鸽子，他发誓他一定会委托浩克去砸了飞云道馆。

【11】

史蒂夫坐在路边的长椅上，紧张地等待着杰尼龟和小约克的沟通。他习惯性地观察周围的环境，发现不远处的建筑物门前写着“班纳研究所”，想必是某个精灵博士的根据地。

而在稍远一点的地方，他能看见大大的路牌，写着鹿子镇，以及……一开始史蒂夫怀疑是不是自己记错了，当他看见下方的署名，确认了那确实是自己说过的话之后，他有些不自在地往椅子后方挪了挪。

一个戴眼镜、穿着白大褂的男人和几个抱着宝可梦的孩子站在路牌前。史蒂夫大胆地猜测那个男人就是班纳博士，他看起来就是一副研究者的样子。

班纳博士身边的几个孩子忽然兴奋地跳了起来，他们嘴里叫嚷着什么，并且纷纷指向了同一个方向，史蒂夫顺着他们所指的方向看过去——

喷火龙尾巴上代表生命的火焰正在热烈地燃烧，他大大地伸展开双翼，平稳地落在地面上，稍微伏低身体，好让坐在他背上的人下来。

史蒂夫逆着光凝视这个画面，觉得自己心里有只肯泰罗在狂奔。

“谢了，伙计。”从龙背上跳起来的男人欣然接受喷火龙低下头来蹭他，而他亲了亲喷火龙的额头。

杰尼龟从小约克那里问到了时间回来，却发现自己的搭档正坐在长椅上扭着头发呆。他轻车熟路地抓着史蒂夫的裤管爬到他的膝盖上，然后顺着史蒂夫的视线看过去——

“嗯。”作为一个宝可梦，杰尼龟如此评价了他尚且还不认识的托尼·史塔克和喷火龙相处时的样子，“他一定是和很多宝可梦，像家人一样生活在一起。”

“是的。”史蒂夫轻声说。

现在史蒂夫觉得他心里有几十只肯泰罗在狂奔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心里有肯泰罗狂奔=硬核版小鹿乱撞  
整个合众地区是以纽约为原型的，而飞云市的灵感来自布鲁克林，这里的代表特产飞云冰淇淋其实就对应现实中在布鲁克林开了第一家店的哈根达斯  
所以如果是宝可梦世界，队长的老家必然是飞云市了！  
游戏中的飞云冰淇淋本来是很火的，十分抢手，只在星期二销售，后来在续作中没落了，天天都有得卖，不过在续作主角成为冠军之后，飞云冰淇淋重新火了起来（因为冠军喜欢吃）  
不知道后文会不会有机会写，不过本文中的飞云冰淇淋也是类似的命运，本来生意萧条快倒闭了，结果飞云道馆馆主托尼天天跑去吃，给他们做了活广告……


	3. Chapter 3

【12】

别傻了，托尼怎么会按照演讲稿来演讲呢。

算起来这次他的表现还算不错了，至少开头是正常的：“我相信各位在出发之前一定做了很多准备，所以那些最基本的事情就不需要我再来重复了。挑战至少八个道馆，拿到他们的徽章，然后你就有资格挑战合众四天王，再之后是合众冠军……听上去挺简单的，嗯？其实确实挺简单的，你路上可能遇到的最大的难题就是我本人，对此我要透露一点，就算你给我带来了马拉萨达，我也不会在道馆战里放水的。不，不，限量版的马拉萨达也不行，我是个有职业操守的馆主！”

（注：马拉萨达是宝可梦世界中的一种食物，阿罗拉地区的特产，因为阿罗拉是以夏威夷为蓝本设计的，所以根据考据，马拉萨达差不多就是现实中夏威夷的油炸甜甜圈）

“战斗的时候要注意属性相克，你们手里的初始宝可梦就是很好的例子，火克草，草克水，水又克火。所以你还要注意队伍成员的搭配，技能的搭配。班纳博士之前可能告诉你们这是基础中的基础，不过我得告诉你们，这些都是纸上谈兵，仅仅想学这些的话你没必要出去旅行，坐在实验室里背图鉴就行了。真正重要的是爱——别害怕，爱宝可梦比爱人类要容易得多了。”

托尼完全无视了班纳博士有些发绿的脸色和他腰间正在晃动着的装着卡比兽浩克的精灵球，他义无反顾地开始跑题。

“无论你之后和多少宝可梦相遇，你都忘不了你的第一只。”

站在托尼身边的喷火龙很配合地朝天空吼了一声，吐出一串火苗，托尼爱怜地拍拍他的翅膀。

“火系大部分都很难搞，适合口味重的人……”托尼看到暖暖猪的训练师露出了一丝惶恐，“别担心，相处久了你会发现他们的难搞特别迷人。”

“然后是草系。”托尼把目光转向藤藤蛇的训练师，“有些害羞的一类。我是说，他们都不太会表达自己的感情，有时候他们会用猛冲把你撞翻来表达对你的喜爱。又或者把你整个吞下去。又或者……”

托尼皱了皱眉头，似乎是被这个话题勾起了什么回忆。

“又或者，作为一个优秀的训练师，当你的刺球仙人掌非要和你拥抱的时候，你真的很难拒绝她。”

这一次班纳博士选择和新人训练师们一起哈哈大笑，他一辈子都忘不了托尼当时疼得龇牙咧嘴的样子。

“当然还有我们的水系。啊，可别小瞧他们，看上去很温驯，固执起来能要你的命。”

坐在不远处的史蒂夫和他腿上的杰尼龟同时打了个喷嚏。

【13】

鹿子镇是个安静的小镇，没有噪音的干扰，史蒂夫坐在长椅上也能听清楚演讲的每个字，有些内容他能理解，有些内容则让他感到困惑。

他小的时候就有这样的传统存在了，年满十岁的孩子带上宝可梦出门旅行，在有些地区这趟旅程相当的有仪式感，比如在临近合众的阿罗拉地区，他们将这旅程称之为“诸岛巡礼”。

因为各种原因，史蒂夫没有开始过自己的巡礼，又或者说，他的“巡礼”是在战场上完成的。

当时人们对宝可梦的属性和技能都缺乏系统的了解，被应用到战场上的大多是体型庞大的宝可梦——而且大多是地面和岩石属性。

霍华德发现了属性相克的奥秘，而能与宝可梦对话的史蒂夫佐证了他的观点：水属性的技能是地面和岩石宝可梦的克星。

“我们得给你挑个水系的搭档。”

霍华德仔细地考虑了什么样的宝可梦适合史蒂夫。他考虑过兼具水系和格斗系的快泳蛙、弱点极少的巨沼怪之类的，总之，在他最初的构想里，史蒂夫的搭档会是个和对手一样体型庞大、充满力量的宝可梦。

但就像多年后他的儿子托尼所提出的观点：人与宝可梦的相遇是一种奇妙的命运，你无法去料想和规划。

军营里也不是没有体型小的宝可梦，但他们绝大部分不在正面战场上，都是在后方负责治疗和后勤。史蒂夫一直都认识那个在后方奔忙的杰尼龟，但他没想到他会主动前来告诉史蒂夫，他厌倦了这种生活。

他请求史蒂夫选择他作为搭档，带他到前线去。

“带我去吧，让我们一起结束这一切。我能成为你的盾。”

战争，或者说战斗，是史蒂夫的巡礼，但他不认为这是应当发生的，更不理解在这个已经和平的年代，战斗为什么会成为巡礼的主轴。

史蒂夫现在终于有了穿越时间的实感。

他明明站在故乡的土地上，却是个无家可归的异乡人。

【14】

就在托尼完成了他又一次精彩纷呈的宝可梦主题演讲之时，贾维斯的声音从图鉴中响了起来。

“有个新发现，先生。”贾维斯的声音从托尼的精灵图鉴里传来，“检测到有强烈的时拉比效应。”

时拉比效应是霍华德鼓捣出来的名词，他知道以人类目前的科技和科技进步速度，再过几百年也没办法在时间的隧道里追逐时拉比的脚步，但是人类完全有办法追踪到时拉比每次穿越时间之后在周边留下的时间扭曲痕迹。

托尼啧了一声。他已经准备好了再次骑着喷火龙赶往时拉比效应所在地，然后再次扑个空，说实话，他已经习惯扑空了。惯例般的扑空。

托尼考虑在他的“见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯之后要和他好好谈谈的问题”清单里加上一条，就加在“断句问题”后面，关于史蒂夫这些年来无数次地放了他鸽子的问题。

“对，我让那些探测仪维持运转，代表我在等你的电话，它们检测到时拉比效应，就相当于我接到了你的电话，然后我赶到约好的地点你人却不在……那么我当然可以让贾维斯查一下这些年来你放了我多少次鸽子！”

托尼一边胡思乱想一边问贾维斯：“扭曲中心在哪儿？我立刻就去。告诉佩珀让这期间上门的挑战者等到我回去。如果她能帮我打了就更好了。”

“扭曲中心就在鹿子镇，先生。”

托尼停下准备攀上喷火龙背的动作，张望着四周：“那我得遗憾地宣布我又扑空了，因为这儿什么可疑人物都没有——”

等等，等等，这儿有个可疑人物。

托尼打量着坐在长椅上眉头紧锁的青年，把他特征和故事中的那些一一比照：他确实有金发、蓝眼，还有杰尼龟。

还有一些细节是传说不曾提及的，托尼只从霍华德口中听到过，比如他看上去像是在低着头发呆但嘴唇却微微蠕动时，他是在和他的杰尼龟说话。

当然，更可靠的方法还是亲自走上去，开口问他。

“你好。请问你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？因为你看起来实在是太像他了而且还刚好出现在一个时间扭曲点附近。”于是托尼站到了史蒂夫面前，一边说一边指向不远处的路牌，“如果你是的话，能不能劳驾先告诉我那句话到底该怎么断句？”

两人四目相对了片刻。

【15】

终于，史蒂夫开口了。

“心地善良的。”他长长地顿了一下，“潮风预兆某事吹起的，田舍小镇。”

“哈？”

“这是你要的断句。”


	4. Chapter 4

【16】

照常理来说，托尼应该先把史蒂夫带回飞云道馆，先给他做个体检——毕竟他是第一个被时拉比拽进了时间隧道又放出来的人，鬼知道人的身体在这样一个事件之后到底会不会出问题。

但史蒂夫不假思索地说：“不会，我没感觉到有什么不舒服的。而且我不是第一个，霍华德以前也被时拉比带走过，他说他没发现任何后遗症。”

托尼很惊讶：“我爸被时拉比带走过？！”

史蒂夫更惊讶：“霍华德是你爸？！”

所以说沟通一定要建立在双方信息大致对等的基础上，不然就会出现这种尴尬的场面。

托尼决定重新介绍一下自己：“是的。我是托尼·史塔克，霍华德·史塔克的儿子，合众精灵联盟理事会认证的精灵博士，飞云市宝可梦道馆的现任馆主，曾多次荣获丰缘地区华丽大赛各类奖项……”

喷火龙从他身后探出头来，嗷呜了几声。

放在平时，托尼虽然听不懂宝可梦的语言，但对于和自己相处多年的家人们，他总能猜出他们大致上想说什么，不过今天不一样，今天托尼眼前坐着一个人形宝可梦语言翻译器，他说什么也要见识一下。

“他刚才说什么？”托尼指着喷火龙问史蒂夫。

“他说你应该学会停止用一大堆让人听不懂的名词来解释另一个让人听不懂的名词。”

托尼在喷火龙的肚子上打了一拳：“今天你没有晚饭吃了。”

察觉到史蒂夫忽然开始对自己怒目而视，托尼有些不自然地从喷火龙的肚子上收回手，为自己辩护：“别误会，这只是个玩笑，我没有虐待他，我们两个经常这样……”

史蒂夫的目光更加令人不寒而栗了，在善待宝可梦这方面甚至可以得个奖的托尼在他的注视之下没来由地感到心虚。托尼很快为自己找到了有力的论据，他揉了揉喷火龙的肚子：“我从来没让他饿着！你知道他有多能吃吗？他刚进化的时候趁我睡着带我飞到阿罗拉去，吃了几百个马拉萨达然后把我喊醒付钱！”

这次史蒂夫完全能听懂托尼在说什么了，七十年前马拉萨达就是阿罗拉地区远近闻名的传统美食。传统垃圾食品。

史蒂夫还没来得及说话，杰尼龟就在他怀里笑得四脚朝天，史蒂夫如实翻译了他发笑的原因：“怪不得那只喷火龙有小肚腩。”

这回换托尼感到愤怒了，他打开图鉴，把喷火龙的生理构造解说图投影到空中，并且满意地看到了史蒂夫露出惊异的神色。

“那是储火袋，不是小肚腩。”托尼指着全息投影中某个发光的位置，“看见了吗？大部分火系宝可梦体内都有这玩意儿，储火袋饱满是他们身体非常健康的表现。”

喷火龙低下头，朝杰尼龟喷了一口热气，然后抬起爪子指向托尼所指的那个位置——他饱满的储火袋。

在这对人类和宝可梦搭档的倾力解说之下，史蒂夫和杰尼龟都若有所思地点了点头。

然后史蒂夫上下打量着托尼，然后他脱口而出的问题是：“那你也有储火袋吗？”

【17】

托尼有些悲愤地选择了中止储火袋这个话题，他从喷火龙鞍具上的口袋里掏出备用的飞行护目镜扔给史蒂夫：“上来吧，我还是得先带你回道馆。”

他想了想又拿出一个小号的护目镜塞给杰尼龟，于是收获了赞许的眼神。

托尼最先坐到了龙背上，他抓住鞍具最前方的把手，然后回过头示意史蒂夫上来。

在看见喷火龙带有恐吓色彩的眼神之后，杰尼龟说什么也不肯单独坐在龙背上，他选择自力更生，紧紧地抓着史蒂夫的胳膊，不让自己掉下来。

史蒂夫只好用空着的那条胳膊搂住托尼来确保自己不掉下去。而托尼似乎是感觉到了他僵硬的动作，在起飞之前安慰史蒂夫：“你会爱上这种感觉的。”

史蒂夫对此持保留态度。军营里有驯养波波来传递信件和情报的人，也有用于侦查的其他小型飞行系宝可梦，那些史蒂夫都见怪不怪，但他很少会见到能用于骑乘飞行的宝可梦，敢于坐到这些宝可梦背上去的人一般也会被认为是敢死队员，孤胆英雄。

也许有人能保证自己不会掉下来，但没人能保证自己不会被这些宝可梦给甩下来。毕竟他们并不完全驯服，有些宝可梦看着人类的时候甚至带着浓烈的敌意。

史蒂夫试着在没人的时候和他们交谈过。准确来说，是和其中一只比雕。

她被沉重的锁链束缚着，不得已收拢翅膀，低垂着头，无法翱翔，痛恨人类，她告诉史蒂夫：“现在我不能动，不过他们解开锁链放我去执行人物的时候，我完全可以把背上的人甩下去然后逃跑。我没有那么做的唯一理由是，我也想结束这场战争。我要回到我家乡的森林里去。”

史蒂夫不能为她做什么，只能梳理着她的羽毛，丢下几句无用的安慰。

后来霍华德的发明被投入使用了，那个巴掌大的小玩意儿能装进任何体型的宝可梦，被用于急行军、搬运伤员和关押。那不过是一种换了模样的锁链，可是史蒂夫觉得再小的进步也是进步，他趁着那只比雕被放出来做任务准备的短暂间隙去问她：“那里面如何？”

“没有特别舒适，但也不会不舒适。”比雕回答，“至少比锁链要好。”

史蒂夫看见了托尼腰带上挂着的精灵球，它们看上去比史蒂夫见过的那种更像是科幻小说里才会出现的东西了，不知道里面的居住环境会不会变得更加舒适？

史蒂夫很快就没空想这些了，他开始沉醉于飞行的感觉，正如同托尼所说，他要爱上这种感觉了。

在高处感受风的吹拂很棒，在高处俯瞰合众的风景也很棒，但真正让史蒂夫心动不已的是这趟飞行之中所透露出来的东西。

没有鞭子，没有踢马刺，托尼也不用严厉地发号施令，威逼利诱来让喷火龙服从。

他确认史蒂夫坐好之后，只轻声说了一句“我们回家吧”，喷火龙便飞上了高空，平稳地向飞云市的方向行进，而他背上的托尼轻松惬意地搭着手，还有闲工夫哼歌。

“现在的人都和你一样吗？”

“你指哪方面？”

“和宝可梦之间。”

“呃，当然不能说都和我一样。”托尼思考着该如何表达，“大部分人对宝可梦很友好，但是你明白，无论什么时代，都有那么一小撮败类。难免的。”

史蒂夫严肃地点点头表示他能够理解。

“啊，对了，喷火龙。”托尼拍拍喷火龙的脖子，“先去趟Pokewood，我们得去接大明星回家。”

这次托尼还不等史蒂夫发问就主动解释：“Pokewood就是宝可梦们的好莱坞。”

史蒂夫再度意识到这七十年来世界的发展速度超乎他的想象，人与宝可梦之间的关系似乎也有了前所未有的迈进，他之前想到了会有人像托尼这样坐在宝可梦背上四处旅行，也想过会有人把宝可梦当成宠物，刚才他还通过那些准备出发去进行巡礼的少年少女们，知道了宝可梦战斗在现如今成为了一种十分流行的竞技运动。

但他真的没想到会有这么一出。

宝可梦？拍电影？宝可梦当主角？

史蒂夫生活的年代里，电影中也会出现宝可梦，可是往往是作为一个装饰品，被击倒来体现男主角的力量，或者被抱在女主角的臂弯里，突显她的可爱迷人。

“托你的福，杰尼龟在Pokewood都特别好混。”托尼补充道，“这次和我家大明星搭戏的就是个杰尼龟。”

【18】

在见到了“托尼家的大明星”之后，史蒂夫觉得自己可能从一开始就选错了参照物。他不该试图从托尼身上获取有关这个世界的人们对待宝可梦态度的情报的，这从源头上就大错特错了。

现如今世上应该有不少人对宝可梦持友好态度，把他们视为搭档、伙伴、朋友甚至家人，而不是奴隶或者工具。但一定没多少人会像托尼这样——这样——

好吧，史蒂夫之前一直不知道该怎么形容，当托尼主动聊起了他和他的雷丘怎么认识的之后，史蒂夫终于恍然大悟：托尼谈论起宝可梦就像是在谈论初恋。

又或者谈论艳遇。

【19】

这只雷丘和史蒂夫以前见过的都不一样，她皮毛的颜色更深，耳朵和尾巴的轮廓更圆，更重要的是她连属性都有所变化，根据托尼的图鉴贾维斯的热情解说，这只雷丘是“阿罗拉形态的雷丘”，较之单一电属性的雷丘多出了超能力属性，所以她可以踩着自己的尾巴，稳稳地悬浮在半空中，并且使用各类超能系技能。

“这种现象叫地区形态。阿罗拉与众不同的气候与地貌让部分宝可梦发生了变化……”托尼揉搓着雷丘脸上的电气袋，“雷丘的形态变化至今还是个未解之谜，学界至今都没找到是什么因素影响了雷丘，让他们产生了这样的变化，不过我本人倒是和阿罗拉当地人持有相同观点，可能是阿罗拉的皮卡丘吃了太多马拉萨达吧。”

然后就这样，托尼开始侃侃而谈自己和这只雷丘相遇的过程，史蒂夫的心情也从“啊，这真是个美好的故事”渐渐发展到了“这个人在这方面的取向真的没问题吗？”

【20】

“我们的邂逅发生在阿罗拉的海滩上。”

“那时夕阳西下，夜幕即将笼罩阿罗拉，借着晚霞的余晖，我看见了她，她也看见了我。那时候她还是皮卡丘，不会飞，不会用超能力，身上沾了好多沙子。”

“于是我邀请她到我的躺椅上来，让我给她擦擦爪子。”

“我不像你这样能听懂宝可梦说话，但有时候，看着他们的眼睛我就知道他们想要什么。”

“于是接下来我们去了森林深处的智挥猩酒吧——嘿！宝可梦又没有合法饮酒年龄！就算有，她当时也早就过了。只有皮丘才是未成年。”

“我被智挥猩的甜甜蜜酒灌得头昏脑涨……”

“请不要以讹传讹说我酒量还不如一只皮卡丘谢谢，宝可梦的酒量是很神秘的，大部分时候他们比人类能喝多了。”

“在我喝醉了之后，这个狡猾的小东西就开始实施她的计划，把我带到了阿卡拉岛的可霓可市商业街。”

“猜对了。她想进化！皮卡丘想进化是需要进化石的，要在自然环境中找到进化石很难，最好的办法就是去人类的商店里弄一块。”

“可是一只野生宝可梦显然不可能弄到够买一块进化石的人类货币，所以她就跑到沙滩上，找了个特别喜欢宝可梦善解人意的有钱人——对，也就是我——帮她买了单。”

托尼眼中倒映着进化的光芒，他着迷地观赏完了进化的全过程，然后潇洒地买下了这颗雷之石，掏出空精灵球，带走了这只不光做着进化梦还做着电影明星梦的雷丘。

“史蒂夫？你为什么从刚才开始就离我这么远？”

【21】

如果这个故事的女主角不是宝可梦，这该是个多么感人涕下的……傍大款故事啊。

喷火龙好心地伸出爪子扶了一把看上去快要跌倒在地的史蒂夫。

“我没事。”史蒂夫小声说，“就是有点受刺激。”

“我觉得既然你认识了他。”站在史蒂夫肩膀上听完了整个故事的杰尼龟点评道，“你以后要受的刺激还很多。”

“确实。”喷火龙放下对杰尼龟的成见，理智且客观地赞同了他的观点。


	5. Chapter 5

【22】

史蒂夫目前的遭遇用一句话就可以概括清楚。

他参与了多年前的丰缘战争，为了能赢取最终的胜利而差点丧命，命悬一线之际幻之宝可梦时拉比出现，把他和杰尼龟拉进时空隧道，带到了七十年后。

托尼听完之后准备伸手去拿他的甜甜蜜酒，然而雷丘一个空中百米冲刺过来抢走了酒杯，并且换上了一杯哞哞鲜奶。托尼只好痛饮一口哞哞鲜奶，然后问史蒂夫：“就这样？”

老实说他之前还在期待时拉比救了史蒂夫是因为史蒂夫肩负什么神秘使命，或者这其实是个穿越时空拯救世界的故事之类的，不过史蒂夫十分确定时拉比只是好心救了他——鉴于他天生精通宝可梦语言，这里头应该没什么误会。

托尼看了看贾维斯图鉴呈给他看的清单，除了放鸽子问题之外，他要问史蒂夫的问题都问完了。

“该你了。”

史蒂夫一时语塞，不知道该从何问起，而托尼也不知道该从何开始介绍起，这就像史蒂夫缺了一个学年的课之后在期末考试的前夜前来请托尼教授给他画个重点，那托尼教授只能说：整本书都要考，你自求多福吧！

最后是合众宝可梦协会会长尼克·弗瑞出现在了飞云道馆，为他们解决了这个难题。弗瑞的出现让托尼意识到，虽然他不喜欢按照规章制度办事，但不知道该干什么的时候按照规章制度办事是个打破僵局的好办法。

“图鉴。”弗瑞朝坐在他身边的信使鸟伸手，信使鸟从他的尾巴状口袋里掏出图鉴递上，弗瑞把图鉴放在桌面上，朝史蒂夫的方向推了推，“这不光是图鉴，也是你作为训练师的身份证件。”

站在史蒂夫腿上的杰尼龟抓过图鉴，对准了站在桌边的喷火龙，图鉴的指示灯闪烁了几下，画面跳转，电子音开始朗读喷火龙的简要介绍。

杰尼龟好奇地按遍了图鉴上的每个按钮，然后问了一个史蒂夫也很想知道答案的问题。

“为什么这个图像，”史蒂夫指了指图鉴屏幕上显示的喷火龙，做了个上抬的手势来帮助自己的表达，“不会冒出来？”

“他说的是这样。”托尼兴致勃勃地掏出了自己的图鉴，把喷火龙的全息图像投影到空中，“忘了那个糊弄新人的老式图鉴吧，史蒂夫，我一会儿给你弄一个图能冒出来的。”

弗瑞面无表情地忽略了托尼接下来有关不同图鉴型号区分的主题演讲，再次朝信使鸟伸手：“精灵球。标配的是六个，协会推荐的携带数目也是六只，因为如果再多，训练师就很难顾及到每一只。多出六只的部分可以寄放在研究所或者宝可梦中心。”

史蒂夫能够理解。这就像在战场上，一个人能同时指挥的宝可梦数量也有限一样。

六个缩小状态的红白两色精灵球被放到了桌面上，托尼显得愤愤不平：“你就拿这个新手大礼包来糊弄人？协会现在穷成这样了吗？”

弗瑞选择把他那只和他一样缺了一只眼睛的圈圈熊放出来瞪着托尼。但这没能拦住托尼把桌上的六个精灵球全部还给信使鸟，然后从自己的口袋里掏出来一个装饰有红色纹路的黑色精灵球，放到了杰尼龟的爪子里。

“我知道你们可能还很抵触精灵球，以及类似的东西。”托尼忍不住伸手摸了摸杰尼龟那被保养得闪闪发亮的壳，不习惯被史蒂夫以外的人触碰的杰尼龟条件反射性地向后一撞，托尼吃痛地叫了一声，然后假装若无其事地把手从杰尼龟的壳和史蒂夫的胸之间抽出来，“但我隆重向你们推荐这个，真的。我老爹最初做出来的精灵球雏形差不多相当于野外帐篷，现在的量产精灵球差不多是单身公寓，但这玩意儿，这玩意儿是豪华别墅。”

杰尼龟看看手里的豪华球，在上面轻轻磕了一下，把自己给装了进去。

史蒂夫接住即将落到自己腿上的豪华球，紧张地凝视着它。几十秒之后，杰尼龟激动地从球里冒出来，手舞足蹈地向史蒂夫发表了一系列演讲，史蒂夫了然地点头，收下了这个豪华球——以及托尼摆在桌上的另外五个豪华球。

弗瑞再次朝信使鸟伸手，这次信使鸟掏出来一个水滴型的项链，弗瑞接过来把它放到桌面上，一句话也没说。

“不介绍一下？”托尼提醒道。

“你不是很想说吗，来，话都给你说。”

托尼拿起桌上的手环放到史蒂夫眼前：“那我来给你介绍一下，这是神秘水滴，能够提高水系技能的威力，但我觉得明显是进化辉石更适合你的杰尼龟，进化辉石能让没有进化到最终阶段的宝可梦提升防御和特防……”

喷火龙不得不冲上去抱住圈圈熊稳定他的情绪：“熊哥，熊哥，我家主人不懂事，你给我老喷一个面子……”

【23】

史蒂夫就这样回到了故乡飞云市，并且在飞云道馆住了下来。

史蒂夫的本意是他可以在飞云市内另找住处，但是托尼让电梯把他和杰尼龟带到了道馆第三层，当杰尼龟自己从史蒂夫身上跳下来一头扎进那宽敞的泳池里之后，史蒂夫觉得自己一定得留下来。

在这一点上，史蒂夫和托尼之间有着超乎想象的共鸣，他们两个看着池子里托尼的水系宝可梦和杰尼龟进行的游泳竞速，在他们溅起的水花之中同时发出了一声低低的感叹。

“这太棒了。”史蒂夫说，“我爱他们。”

“我也爱他们。”托尼的声音温柔得快滴出水来，“让你的杰尼龟在这儿游一会儿吧，我带你去看看别的楼层。”

离开之前托尼从电梯里探出头来大喊：“如果你游累了想来点凰梨果汁什么的，按那边墙上的按钮点单！”

【24】

别市的道馆似乎都是独栋平层建筑物，只有托尼的飞云道馆是一整座大厦，一楼是供馆主与挑战者战斗的竞技场，二楼是会客厅，往上的楼层几乎全是供宝可梦居住的，比如三楼是水系宝可梦最喜欢的泳池——鉴于池底还有珊瑚海草什么的，说是仿真水域可能更合适一点。

往上还有适合草系和虫系宝可梦居住的森林楼层，适合火系宝可梦居住的——天呐，史蒂夫早就知道自己会受刺激，但他没想到事情会这么刺激，托尼在室内搞了个小型火山出来？！

大厦的楼顶是飞行系宝可梦们的天地，似乎是因为自身的飞行属性，托尼的喷火龙也很喜欢在这里徘徊。

“如果我是宝可梦的话。”电梯带他们驶向格斗系宝可梦所在楼层时，史蒂夫诚实地发表了感想，“我一定会待在这儿不想走的。”

说着他走出电梯门，托尼忽然想起了什么，猛地伸手想把他往后拉，可是已经来不及了，托尼刚带回来没多久的暴脾气火爆猴已经跳了上来，一拳打在史蒂夫的肚子上。

“抱歉，抱歉！他一般不攻击我，只对陌生人动手，所以我忘了……”托尼嘶嘶地吸着气，慌忙想要查看史蒂夫的伤势，虽然火爆猴没有用技能，但被格斗系宝可梦这样狠狠打一拳可不是闹着玩的。

如果史蒂夫出了什么事，托尼毫不怀疑自己等会儿下楼的时候会被杰尼龟拖到游泳池里淹死。

史蒂夫捂着被打到的地方，但他并没有显得很痛苦，而且很快就直起了腰。

“别担心我。”史蒂夫掀起上衣让托尼看了一眼，“完全没问题。”

然后他转向了那只还在原地跳来跳去的火爆猴，摆开架势，挥了挥拳头：“想来一局？”

接下来的十分钟里，托尼站在场边，目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫和火爆猴在铺着软垫的擂台上打成一团，刚开始的时候还算势均力敌，但打着打着史蒂夫就开始占据上风，最后，这场人与宝可梦之间跨越了物种的格斗竞赛以史蒂夫用一个漂亮的过肩摔把火爆猴给摔在地上宣告结束。

史蒂夫甚至都没怎么流汗，他微笑着上前把火爆猴从地上拉起来，和他碰了碰拳头：“打得不错，但你应该更注意一下出招时的破绽。”

直到带着史蒂夫坐上电梯前往飞云道馆大厦的人类居住区，托尼都还处于恍惚状态。

“你有没有想过你会不会是某种人形宝可梦？”托尼在恍惚中发问，“我是说，你看，你天生能听懂宝可梦的语言，然后你刚才在肉搏中战胜了一只火爆猴。老天啊，你怎么做到的？”

托尼拿出一个空精灵球，在史蒂夫身上碰了碰。

“好吧。”史蒂夫听不出来托尼的小声嘀咕当中是失望更多还是庆幸更多，“你并不是宝可梦。”

“如果真要我回答这个问题的话，先告诉我你怎么在室内弄出那个火山的。”史蒂夫说。

托尼眼前一亮，滔滔不绝地讲述了他是如何获得了室内小火山的灵感，然后在火系宝可梦们的帮助之下完成了他的宏伟蓝图，然后他满脸期待地看着史蒂夫。

“呃。”史蒂夫有些为难地移开了目光，“我其实没想到你真的能解释。”

【25】

“这里头可能还是有原因的，比如，我一直坚持锻炼来着。”

“我的火爆猴也一直坚持锻炼。你说这话的时候考虑过他的感受吗？他听到的话会哭的。”

【26】

和宝可梦居住区的占地面积相比，飞云道馆大厦里供人类居住的部分并不是那么大。

史蒂夫跟着托尼走向客房时路过了主卧，即使只是从门外匆匆经过，他也能注意到托尼有一张非常非常大的床。他觉得要再多用十几个非常才能单凭语言表达出这张床的宽敞程度。

他向托尼表达了自己的疑惑。

“我经常和我的宝可梦们一起睡。”托尼用非常理所当然的态度回答道，“我得有一张让大家伙们也能舒舒服服躺着的床。”

史蒂夫沉默不语。

托尼有些不安地挠挠头：“你刚来这儿，可能不太了解我的风评，说实话，挺多人觉得我是个，呃，变态……”

“托尼。”史蒂夫打断了他，“霍华德没告诉过你吗？”

“什么？”

“我也和宝可梦一起睡。”

“这他倒没说过。”托尼笑了起来，“我只知道霍华德自己野外调查的时候会睡在袋兽的育儿袋里，怀里还抱着小袋兽。”

【27】

鉴于托尼给史蒂夫安排的客房就在主卧室的旁边，再好的隔音效果也挡不住第二天早上托尼房间里传来的巨响。

史蒂夫单手抱着睡眼惺忪的杰尼龟冲到了隔壁，托尼正在抚平他在被雷丘电过之后乱翘的头发，而雷丘似乎很不满托尼依旧试图赖在床上不去楼下接待挑战者，再次对托尼来了一发电击。

这一次换史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着托尼在雷丘的电击之下坚强地赖床。

雷丘显然不可能用尽全力，但这样的电击显然也不可能是闹着玩的，被电气系克制的杰尼龟紧张地往后缩了缩。

几次电击无果之后，雷丘转换策略，对托尼使用了精神强念，托尼似乎非常讨厌在睡梦中忽然被超能系技能丢到半空中——应该没人会喜欢这个吧——他总算睁开了眼睛，在半空中歪过头扔给雷丘一个飞吻：“甜心，把我放下来。”

“每天早上都是这样的，如果是波兹小姐来让沙奈朵叫，或者是罗曼诺夫小姐来让耿鬼用食梦，动静就会小一点。”喷火龙好心地向史蒂夫解释，“下次雷丘开电之前我会记得关上门……”

这个场面给史蒂夫带来的震撼显然比火爆猴的那一拳要大得多，他嘶嘶地吸着气，甚至不知道该怎么措辞。

“你怎么做到的？”他指了指雷丘，感觉比起淡定起床的托尼，自己比较像是被电了的那个，“那是雷丘！”

“我知道那是雷丘。”托尼打了个哈欠，“这是哪个昨天刚打败了格斗系宝可梦的人站在这儿和我说话呢？”

史蒂夫一时语塞，而托尼对此倒也有个听上去有那么点道理的解释。

“她又不会下狠手，这电击的威力没看上去那么大。老实说一开始的时候也挺够呛的，但我觉得我被电着电着就习惯了，现在早上不被电一下还真觉得少了点什么。”

房间里出现了一阵诡异的沉默，连托尼在回味了一下自己刚才说的话之后都退缩了一下。

“对不起，这些话在我脑子里的时候听上去还没有这么变态。”

【28】

“但耐电的不光是我一个。”吃早饭的时候托尼说，“本届冠军才是真的耐电，这方面我甘拜下风。我跟你提起过这个没？一个地区有八个协会认证的馆主——就像我这样的，比一般的杂牌馆主厉害多了——八馆主，往上是四天王，再往上就是冠军。”

史蒂夫知道接下来又是托尼小讲堂时间，他表示洗耳恭听。

“馆主们基本上都和我挺熟的，以后你应该能见到。四天王——”托尼顿了一下，仔细看了看史蒂夫的脸，“我居然才意识到，你跟四天王里面的一个人长得特别像。他和我一样，最擅长的都是火系宝可梦，我和他打天王挑战赛的时候差点把整个竞技场都烧了，你知道，打得太忘情了就很难控制好……”

【29】

合众地区现任冠军索尔·奥丁森先生正在执行一项秘密任务。

索尔身上鲜红的冠军斗篷随着雪山上的狂风上下翻飞，就在他眯起眼睛仔细查看附近有没有他要找的东西时，他忽然打了个喷嚏。

“难道是有人想我了？”

“往好处想，索尔。”通讯器里传来洛基的声音，“也可能是有人在骂你。”


	6. Chapter 6

【30】

飞云市现在对于史蒂夫来说是个熟悉又陌生的地方。

他一眼看过去根本认不出这是家乡飞云市，但当他置身其中的时候，他发现他还是能找到许多过去的痕迹，那些不是太容易被时间冲刷掉的东西。

比如热闹的码头，比如大楼间堆满垃圾桶的胡同小巷，比如历史悠久的飞云画廊。

只是史蒂夫还不太习惯画廊里有一大堆画是以自己为主题的。飞云画廊现在有个专门的区域来摆放有关“丰缘战争英雄”的作品，但鉴于这里是合众，所以这实际上成了一个“合众英雄史蒂夫·罗杰斯专区”。

画作是按创作时间顺序进行排列的，史蒂夫从走廊的这头走到那头，细细地看过每一幅画的内容，他颇为欣慰地看到了其中的转变。

最开始的时候他几乎没法在画作中找到杰尼龟，画的主体就只是他，人类自傲地认为这场战争是属于人类的，宝可梦只是武器和工具，就算是与合众英雄形影不离的杰尼龟也没有能与人类平起平坐的资格。

但事态在发生改变，杰尼龟很快就成了关于他的画作的标准配置，再后来他甚至可以看到其他伙伴了，有一张画里杰尼龟站在他的胳膊上，喷嚏熊巴基则站在他肩膀上吐出细雪。

不过新时代也不全都是好处，史蒂夫注意到在近期的一些作品当中，杰尼龟被画成了进化型卡咪龟，甚至是最终进化形态水箭龟。

史蒂夫站在画前哭笑不得，他和杰尼龟低声猜测着其中原因。

“他们觉得我不够强大。”杰尼龟觉得自己抓住了事情的本质，他了解且信任史蒂夫，但这不意味着他会认为每个人类都像史蒂夫一样，“他们大概认为小个子的、没进化过的精灵是没法当英雄的——甚至不配当英雄的搭档。”

史蒂夫能听得出来他语气当中的愤愤不平，他知道杰尼龟说中了一部分事实，但他还是想要和杰尼龟分享他所看到的更好的那一面事实：“他们不再在乎进化的问题了。”

在史蒂夫生活过的那个年代，宝可梦的“进化”是被排斥的。

战场上的那些宝可梦士兵大多是体型庞大的、已经进化过的宝可梦，可是在战场以外的地方，也有不少人与宝可梦一起生活——无论出于什么样的目的。宝可梦与人类共同分享着这个世界，在任何时代，他们都是紧密而不可分的。

这些与宝可梦一起生活的人当中，自然有人与自己的宝可梦建立了深厚的情感，然而在那个人们对“进化”毫无认知的年代，宝可梦们只要进化了，往往就会遭遇无情的抛弃。

“我是不想进化的那一类。但进化可以说是宝可梦的本能，大部分宝可梦或多或少地会寻求进化，如果进化的时刻到来了，他们往往也难以压抑自己。”杰尼龟曾经这么向史蒂夫解释过，“而人类会觉得进化之后一切就完全改变了，觉得他们亲密的伙伴变成了另一个样子，变得如此陌生，从而拒绝接受他们。”

现在他们不再那么认为了，他们开始更仔细地审视与自己一起生活的宝可梦，在彻底变化了的外貌之下，他们能看到那些恒定不变的东西。

他想起来今天早上出门之前，托尼邀请他一起给爆焰龟兽做个龟壳养护。

史蒂夫很擅长做这个，毕竟他唯一的搭档宝可梦是杰尼龟，相较之下爆焰龟兽的龟壳只是面积大出了许多，而且在刷洗的时候要注意上面那些会爆炸的刺罢了。

他和托尼一左一右站在爆焰龟兽背后仔细地刷着龟壳，几只水系宝可梦帮他们给水桶里添上水，史蒂夫低头说谢谢的时候，注意到其中有一只卡咪龟。

托尼看见史蒂夫的目光在卡咪龟身上多停留了几秒，这似乎促使他开口问一个他憋了很久的问题：“嗯……所以你的杰尼龟为什么在和你一起战斗了这么久之后还没有进化？你不是反对进化派的对吧？就是你那个年代的论调，一旦进化一切皆变……”

“外形上来说可能是会有些变化，有时候性格上也会有，比如懒人翁会变成暴躁的过动猿。”史蒂夫隔着一个龟壳的距离也能感觉到托尼的忐忑，“但我觉得就算是懒人翁和过动猿那样的情况，也会有一些东西是始终保留着的。而且，就算我是反对进化派的，如果杰尼龟自己想要进化，我也不会阻止他。这应该是他的选择，他的自由，不该被我的意愿左右。”

“史蒂夫，有些方面，你落后了七十年。”托尼用手背擦了一把额头上的汗，他转过头看着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫可以发誓托尼此刻的神情此前只在面对宝可梦的时候出现过，“但有些方面，全人类花了七十年的时间，才勉强追上你的脚步。”

【31】

史蒂夫现在很能理解托尼在自我介绍的时候为什么要用上那么一大串头衔了。

就他目前所观察到的情况来看，托尼确实很难被一个词准确地概括。

首先，他是飞云道馆的馆主，只要有人上门挑战，他就会迎战，然后视对方的表现决定要不要给对方发徽章。在旁观了几场托尼的战斗之后，史蒂夫一方面高度认可了托尼的指挥水平，一方面彻底意识到了现在的宝可梦对战只是一种竞技运动，和他当年所经历的战争是大大不同的——最大的区别就在于现代的宝可梦对战中显然不会有人去攻击对方训练师。

史蒂夫看得出来托尼喜欢迎接挑战者，尤其是有些有趣的挑战者，很矛盾的是，托尼又不愿意时时刻刻守在道馆里等人上门，一个不注意他就会开溜，频繁到了让史蒂夫短短几天内就在波兹女士的指导下掌握了满城找托尼的全套流程。

“托尼——”史蒂夫在飞云市附近的森林里大喊，同时注意脚下的草坪里有没有东西，上次他就踩到了趴在草丛里观察附近虫系宝可梦生态的托尼的手，托尼的叫声惊动到了附近的宝可梦，接下来发生的事情，用托尼的话来说就是：“要不是我身上带着火系宝可梦咱们恐怕没法从百足蜈蚣那里活着逃出来了你明白吗史蒂夫”。

“杰尼——”史蒂夫肩膀上坐着的杰尼龟跟着大喊，他同时还要负责观察托尼有没有待在树上。

托尼也有可能不是溜出去野外调查宝可梦，而是把自己关进工作室鼓捣各种发明，那些发明里面史蒂夫唯一能一眼看出来用途的就是各式各样的精灵球。

波兹小姐会经常出现在飞云道馆大厦，不光是为了检查托尼有没有开溜，还会给托尼带来各种需要他签字的文件。

按理来说，又要搞发明又要搞研究又要当道馆馆主的托尼会很忙。

他确实很忙，不过他又经常在百忙之中抽空去做一些一般是闲着没事干的人才会做的事情。

史蒂夫某次推开托尼工作室的门，看见托尼正在一个类似于巨大仓鼠轮的东西里跑得气喘吁吁，仓鼠轮连接到一个仪器上，仪器上又伸出两根线，分别贴在雷丘脸颊两侧的电气囊上。

“你在干什么？”

上气不接下气的托尼仍旧不肯让他的解释说明稍微简练一点：“电气系宝可梦自身会产生并储存电气，但如果是经常需要战斗或者使用电气的宝可梦，还是需要人为地给他们补充电力。其实自然电力对他们来说是最好的，不过暴风雨不是天天都有，有时候只能采用手工手段补充电力。”

史蒂夫迟疑着指了指墙上的某个插座：“那个不行么？”

托尼终于跑不动了，他在雷丘不满的抱怨声中慢腾腾地从巨大仓鼠轮里挪下来：“我也不知道！我他妈想知道很久了！正好你在这里，帮我问问她。”

史蒂夫转向了雷丘，然后忍着笑转达了雷丘的意思：“她说看你累个半死也是充电乐趣的一部分。”


	7. Chapter 7

【32】

在用了几天熟悉飞云市之后，史蒂夫出门的频率大幅度降低了。

这可能是因为飞云道馆大厦对于史蒂夫这样热爱宝可梦的人来说简直是个无尽的宝库，到任何一层都可以让他和宝可梦们消磨整整一天，也可能是因为托尼似乎害怕史蒂夫会闲着无聊——而他自己最怕的事情就是闲着无聊——所以他只要一看见史蒂夫无事可干，就会想尽办法地找他帮忙。

后来史蒂夫在喷火龙的提醒之下意识到托尼可能是在压榨来之不易的劳动力，但托尼对天发誓他绝对没有这个意思，所以他姑且还是先相信托尼。

而且在托尼的宝可梦们、还有杰尼龟的帮助与陪伴之下，刷竞技场的地板这个活其实挺轻松愉快的。

【33】

托尼带着一个年轻人和一只宝可梦走进道馆的时候，史蒂夫正在完成轻松愉快的刷地板的收尾工作。

他抬起头朝托尼笑了笑，然后就听见那个年轻人猛地吸了一口气，转过头问托尼：“你让合众英雄给你刷地板？！”

“连合众冠军都给我刷过地板。”

“但那次是因为是他弟弟把地板给弄脏的，他只是来帮忙善后。”

“我只能说它是块幸运又不幸的地板。”托尼把年轻人带到史蒂夫面前，“史蒂夫！给你介绍合众地区最年轻的道馆馆主，彼得·帕克。”

简单的问候之后，史蒂夫把地板刷倚在肩膀上，腾出手去拿托尼给他的“凝聚了史塔克家两代人心血与智慧结晶的图鉴”，扫描站在彼得身边的那只通体深红色的宝可梦。

“巨钳螳螂，虫系和钢系宝可梦……”

如果托尼就站在旁边，史蒂夫从来就没有机会听完过图鉴的解说，而且巨钳螳螂的主人彼得似乎也非常乐意长篇大论地亲自介绍他的宝可梦。

“我的主力大部分都是虫系的。”彼得有些腼腆地笑着，“巨钳螳螂是虫系和钢系，这种属性组合让她几乎没有弱点，很多技能都只能打出一半甚至四分之一的伤害，而且没有任何一个属性的技能可以对她造成两倍的伤害，但是火系对虫系是两倍伤害，火系对钢系也是两倍伤害，所以……”

“所以这位美人唯一的弱点就是火系，火系技能对她有四倍伤害。这一点让巡礼路上的彼得在我这里耽搁了一个月。”

托尼吻了吻巨钳螳螂的钳子，他陶醉地端详着巨钳螳螂闪闪发亮的红色甲壳，这让史蒂夫下意识地看了一眼彼得的反应，不过彼得对此似乎已经见怪不怪了。

托尼还没找到机会就他的道馆经营方针对史蒂夫进行一番长篇大论，不过史蒂夫在观战几场之后也能看出端倪。和大部分道馆专精一种属性的作风不同，托尼几乎擅长每一种属性，整个大厦所有的宝可梦都具备进行道馆战的实力，他会依据情况挑选出战的精灵，当然，有时候也会接受对方的指名挑战。

有些道馆只有在挑战者切实地赢取胜利之后才会发放徽章，托尼觉得这种做法有些太死板了，无论战斗的结果如何，只要他认可了对方的实力或者看到了对方的潜力，就会大方地拿出飞云徽章。

彼得要怎么在这样的规则下耽搁一个多月？既然他年纪轻轻就当上了道馆馆主，那么想必实力不俗。

“当时这小子带着巨钳螳螂进来，告诉我他要挑战我的主力，我问他他知道我的主力是什么吗，他说他当然知道。说实话，那场打得不错，不是靠满腔热血就想逆着属性打，是真的经过了思考的，可以说是虽败犹荣，我就拿出了徽章盒子，准备发个徽章给他。发徽章之前我简单点评了一下他的败因，指出了需要改进的地方，我刚说完，他就一脸恍然大悟，跟我鞠躬道别，说他很快就会再来挑战的，留下我拿着来不及发出去的徽章在原地发呆。”

“之后的一个多月都是这样？”

“只有第一次是这样。”托尼坦然承认，“之后都是我想看看他究竟能不能赢。”

“不过那一个月确实让人获益匪浅，史塔克先生。”彼得提起这段往事时看上去仍旧心情复杂，不过是好的那种复杂，“我后来去挑战四天王的时候非常庆幸我花了一个月的时间彻头彻尾地研究了该怎么对抗克制我所有主力的火系精灵——”

【34】

在巨钳螳螂的提醒下，彼得终于想起来自己是来办正事儿的。

“冠军之前去阿罗拉地区执行任务，然后失踪了。”彼得晃了晃手里的通讯器，“任何渠道都联系不到他。”

“先打电话给洛基。”

“我们打过了，先是问他冠军这次的任务内容，他说他知道但是不能说，然后我们又问他知不知道冠军在哪里，他说他也不知道，最后我们问他有没有又知道又能说的，他说让我们去阿罗拉豪诺度假酒店找他。”

托尼琢磨着洛基的话，挠了挠头，叹了口气，回过头问史蒂夫：“史蒂夫，你能帮忙吗？”

“帮你看着道馆？”

托尼挑起了眉毛：“我是说让你和我们一起去。”

“呃……”史蒂夫迟疑了一下，“我不太确定我能不能帮得上忙。”

“相信我，史蒂夫，一个能和宝可梦说话，还能空手把火爆猴摔出去的人到哪儿都能帮上忙。”

【35】

在去阿罗拉的路上，托尼向史蒂夫介绍了合众地区的现任冠军索尔——以及他弟弟洛基。

“他们其实不是亲兄弟来着，是师兄弟。准确来说索尔是他们师父奥丁的亲儿子，洛基是捡来的……算了，他家的故事太复杂，你知道大概是这么回事儿就行了。奥丁去世之后他们两个就接下了奥丁的衣钵，成天和神兽打交道，就因为这个我们才叫他们神兄弟。”

“啥？你问我奥丁和他们究竟是干什么的？事情就可怕在这里，史蒂夫，连我都搞不懂他们究竟在干什么，反正他们总会被扯进一大堆传说宝可梦和幻之宝可梦的纷争之中，所以他们两个出事就意味着麻烦，如果他们不但出事了还把其他人也牵扯进去，那就意味着天大的麻烦。”

“答对了，我们现在就是要去找天大的麻烦。一想到又要和神兄弟瞎掺和，我心都凉了。”


	8. Chapter 8

【36】

虽然中途横跨了七十年，但其实从史蒂夫的角度来看，他真正离开战争进入和平年代的生活并没有多久。多亏了这一点，他的身体面对一只气势汹汹向他扑过来的宝可梦时仍旧能用最快的速度做出反应。

史蒂夫习惯性地闪身让开，并且飞快地判断出袭击者不足以在力量上完全压倒他，于是他抓住了那只看上去像狼人的宝可梦的前肢，顺势把他向前甩了出去，然后看了一眼杰尼龟。

即使史蒂夫不开口，杰尼龟也能凭借多年并肩作战的默契领会史蒂夫的大部分指令，他朝那只宝可梦使用了泡沫光线——这是史蒂夫常用的牵制战术，假如对方在被史蒂夫摔了一下之后还能继续战斗的话，这一招能减缓对方的速度。

史蒂夫感到一种久违的充实感，与宝可梦并肩作战是他最熟悉也最适应的生活方式。

托尼和彼得在酒店门口遇到了当地的岛屿之王，阿罗拉地区至今都没有成立精灵联盟，也就没有馆主，岛屿之王差不多就相当于是阿罗拉的馆主。身为合众馆主的托尼和彼得不得不停下脚步和对方客套几句，为了防止待会儿岛屿之王问起史蒂夫的身份然后他们又要就合众英雄和丰缘战争的问题掰扯更多句，托尼抽了个空，小声告诉史蒂夫：“你先上去，在顶楼走廊等我们，记得千万别随便和人打起来。”

史蒂夫当时还在疑惑托尼为什么认为他会在酒店走廊里“随便和人打起来”。事实上托尼自己才是那个会“随便打起来”的人，他出门买个冰淇淋都能抽空进行三四场宝可梦决斗，然后因为冰淇淋有些化了而抱怨很久。

现在史蒂夫真的和人打起来了，不过他并不觉得这能算是“随便”，他刚迈进走廊对方就扑上来了，这是标准的正当防卫。

被史蒂夫摔了一下又被杰尼龟的泡沫光线打中的宝可梦现在站了起来，站在原地，没准备再扑上来，但也没准备退开。史蒂夫环顾四周，没有看到训练师的踪迹，他小心地上前一步，打算和这只他辨认不出品种的宝可梦取得沟通：“听着，我没有恶意，只是因为你忽然扑过来……”

史蒂夫可以凭借他的敏锐和托尼口中“人形宝可梦般的体能”来躲过许多招式，不过在这么近的距离内，他对暗袭要害这样快速度的技能毫无办法，在肚子上结结实实挨了一下之后，他了解了对方完全没有要和他沟通的意图。

那接下来可就要进入过当防卫时间了。

史蒂夫和杰尼龟刚刚摆好架势，就听见身后不远处传来了托尼的声音：“彼得，帮个忙让阿利多斯把蛛丝糊到那边的墙上；喷火龙，用火焰漩涡困住索罗亚克；洛基，你给我滚出来！！！”

史蒂夫看见了彼得身边有个红色的蜘蛛型宝可梦朝墙壁喷吐蛛丝，就在他搞不懂托尼为什么要这么做的时候，在如此狭小的空间内释放的火焰漩涡带起了强劲的热浪，把史蒂夫和杰尼龟一起撞到了身后的墙壁上——就是刚被糊上蛛丝的那面墙。

“不用费心感谢我的体贴了，我还没忙完。”托尼头也不回地朝史蒂夫摆摆手，快步走到墙角，神奇地从空气里拽出了一个人来，“洛基，你他妈准备干什么？”

那么，这个黑发男子就是神兄弟里的弟弟了。他看上去神色紧张，还不依不饶地指着史蒂夫斥责：“你带了个Fall来！你明知道我们在阿罗拉遇到了麻烦，你还带个Fall来，是觉得局面不够乱吗？！”

“他不是Fall！”托尼烦躁地吼道，“而且你自己就是个Fall！”

“所以我才躲在酒店里连门都不敢出，而不是到处乱跑。”洛基死死地瞪着史蒂夫，那目光让史蒂夫感觉有些毛骨悚然，“你在骗我。我能感觉到他是Fall。”

“他被时拉比带走过。”托尼几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话了，“听懂了吗？撤掉索罗亚克的幻象，把你的宝可梦收回去！”

史蒂夫以为托尼指的是索罗亚克，直到洛基下令让索罗亚克撤掉幻象，他才发现有另一只宝可梦用和洛基一样的方式藏身在走廊里，并且已经做好了攻击他的准备。

“好了。”托尼终于放松了下来，走到史蒂夫身边，“没受伤吧？抱歉，我忘了，我不该让你一个人上来的。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“没关系，一般的物理攻击不会伤到我的。”

托尼哼了一声，看着在幻象撤去后现身的冰伊布，她正在自己的主人腿上蹭来蹭去：“幸好洛基没有一上来就让她给你来一下暴风雪。”

【37】

“我觉得我应该先给你介绍一下索罗亚克、冰伊布和Fall。”托尼说，“我们刚才提到什么别的新东西了没？”

“还有我的阿利多斯。”彼得骄傲地拍了拍他身边的蜘蛛形宝可梦，“它……呃……总之就是阿利多斯。”

“我知道冰伊布。”史蒂夫打开图鉴确认了一下自己的想法没错，“准确来说，我以前不知道，但听名字也知道这应该是伊布的又一种进化型。”

“是的，在冰天雪地里生活久了，伊布就会受到环境的影响，进化成冰伊布。”托尼指向了刚才的那只狼形宝可梦，“妖狐宝可梦索罗亚克……”

“是幻影的霸者索罗亚克。”洛基不满地纠正道。

“你和你哥哥爱给宝可梦取奇怪的外号是你们的问题，不代表全世界人都会陪你们玩。索罗亚克能够变成别的宝可梦的样子，还能够制造大规模的幻觉，可以让几百个人同时中招。”

图鉴配合托尼的解说给出了索罗亚克的资料，史蒂夫简单地看了一下，然后主动寻求最后一个答案：“Fall是什么？为什么他会觉得我是Fall？”

“这个词儿要牵涉到的事情挺多的。简单来说，就是有个叫究极空间的地方，里面存在着与我们的宝可梦很相似的‘究极异兽’。他们在原本的世界里可能是寻常可见的，但在我们这里就有可能会造成巨大的破坏，后果难以想象。好在两个世界一般是不共通的，除非究极通道被打开了。”

托尼停了下来，似乎在担心史蒂夫能不能一口气接受这么大的信息量。

“我好歹亲身参加过神兽战争。”史蒂夫耸耸肩膀，“没什么有关宝可梦的事情能吓到我，尽管说吧。”

“曾经穿越过究极通道的人，身上会沾染究极通道中独有的一种能量，误入我们这个陌生的世界并感到茫然的究极异兽，会追寻着这种能量，就像被诱饵吸引一样。这种能够吸引究极异兽的人就被称为‘Fall’。索尔和洛基就都是Fall，刚才洛基会觉得你也是，因为……”

“因为我不久前刚被时拉比带走过，穿过了时间的通道。”史蒂夫已经明白了这件事，“感觉上很像，是吗？”

【38】

“所以你哥在雪山找东西的时候被究极异兽带走了，而你的反应就是躲在酒店里不出去？”

“第一，我劝过他，但他不但没听还把我们的主力都带走了，我就算想去救他，凭索罗亚克和冰伊布的能力也没法应付连索尔都搞不定的究极异兽。”洛基看上去倒是一点都不着急，还慢条斯理地替趴在他腿上的冰伊布梳理毛发，“第二，我现在没被抓走，还能带你们去找他，如果现在我也被抓走了，合众地区就要换个冠军镇守了。第三……史塔克，你们是不是真的想换冠军了？就来你们这几个人？”

“如果是在合众出的问题，我们还能多来几个人，但是是你们跑到阿罗拉在先……”

史蒂夫把托尼的话接了过去：“不可能有那么多馆主同时离开岗位来替你们解围。我们在这里耽搁得越久，可能发生的意外和惹上的麻烦就越多。现在，要是你真的还想救你哥哥，就赶紧停止抱怨，说清楚你知道的每一条线索，然后我们需要一个计划。”

“哇，史蒂夫，我现在要宣布你是我最爱的宝可梦——如果你是宝可梦的话。”

史蒂夫脸红了一下，但紧接着他就又看向洛基，以审问犯人的严厉语气命令：“说吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

【39】

史蒂夫习惯性地确认了在场每个人的手持宝可梦。

从丰缘战争起就是这样，他的搭档宝可梦只有杰尼龟，但需要他指挥的宝可梦不只是杰尼龟，还有其他宝可梦士兵。即使这些宝可梦士兵是有人“驯养”的，驯养他们的人也会把指挥工作全权交给史蒂夫，让史蒂夫越过自己对自己的宝可梦下命令，原因很简单，那个年代根本没几个人能做到通过指挥让宝可梦发挥出更强的力量，像史蒂夫这样的指挥官是可遇而不可求的。

他仿佛只存在于传说之中。

史蒂夫时常在战场上编排新的战术，他有条不紊地对宝可梦下达指令时，同为合众地区出身的士兵们会不约而同地想起流传在故乡的故事:英雄与神龙与家人般亲密，所以他们才能够并肩作战，英雄才能够发挥出神龙真正的力量。

但即使是史蒂夫，能够同时指挥的宝可梦数量也是有限的，他清楚自己的极限在六只以内，如果在场需要他指挥的宝可梦少于六只，他能保证每一只之间都紧密配合，招式之间完美联动，但如果超过了这个数量，他就要稍微放权，让部分宝可梦在战术框架内自由发挥。

遇到这样需要低调解决的麻烦事，托尼和彼得都只带了自己的绝对主力出来。彼得的是阿利多斯和巨钳螳螂，托尼的则是喷火龙和……

“波士可多拉。”托尼敲了敲腰间的某个精灵球，“我不能在这里把它放出来，因为……”

史蒂夫手中的图鉴适时地响起了解说声：“波士可多拉，铁铠宝可梦，钢与岩石复合属性。会一边用钢角撞毁坚硬的岩盘，一边挖隧道寻找铁矿来作为自己的食物。平均身高为2.1米……”

“那是平均身高，我的那只要更天赋异禀一点，他甚至有力气把布鲁斯的浩克给按在地上。”托尼看上去对此时心有余悸，“别想了，你没在大厦里见过他，老天，他可是以金属制品作为食物的，把他从精灵球里放出来太久他就会开始砸大厦的墙来找吃的。”

“那你平时给他吃什么？”史蒂夫随口问了一句。

“我买了个矿给他。”

正如洛基所说，他用于战斗的主力宝可梦被索尔暂借走了，身边只有索罗亚克和冰伊布。

“正面战斗都不是他们的强项。”洛基靠在索罗亚克身上，怀里还抱着冰伊布，“先说好，等会儿如果要和究极异兽战斗，别指望我会带头冲上去。”

“我们本来也没准备把你算成战力。”

史蒂夫在脑海中整理了一下目前的情况，除去不准备为正面战斗出力的洛基，在场的一共有五只宝可梦：杰尼龟、波士可多拉、阿利多斯、巨钳螳螂和喷火龙。

几乎已经成了一种本能，史蒂夫开始在脑海中计划战斗中的关键：喷火龙在夺取制空权的同时可以对地面进行远程攻击，但要注意避开怕火的阿利多斯和巨钳螳螂，波士可多拉虽然是同样被火系克制的钢系，但他的第二属性岩石弥补了这一弱点——

“嘿。”托尼搭在他肩膀上的手打断了他的思路，“该出发了。我期待这个很久了……我不是说我期待索尔失踪，我是说期待和你并肩作战。”

【40】

在很长一段时间里，托尼都觉得史蒂夫·罗杰斯绝对是生对了时代。

那个年代的人已经知道了宝可梦可以作为战争的工具，知道了他们的身体里蕴藏着人类难以想象的力量，但他们对宝可梦缺乏了解——哪怕是最基本的了解。

不懂属性相克，不懂技能的训练，这些泛用性的知识尚且未被普及，就更不用说去认识每只宝可梦的不同，帮助他们发挥出最强大的力量了。

所以能和宝可梦沟通的史蒂夫自然成了最优秀的指挥官。

直到自己出发去旅行，把从前从书本和图鉴上学到的知识付诸实践，托尼才发现最难的部分根本就不是了解那些知识。也不是训练和培育。也不是搞清楚你的宝可梦到底喜欢吃什么。

那时候的托尼搞不明白他和喷火龙的问题到底出在哪里，他以为他们的友谊在旅行中早就得到了一次又一次的升华，小火龙生病的时候是他脱下上衣护住了他尾巴上的火焰，连夜穿过雪山把他送去宝可梦中心治疗。而托尼被人围困在大峡谷的时候，也是当时的火恐龙冒死打败敌人进化成可以飞翔的喷火龙，这才让托尼脱离了险境。

现在的托尼还经常回忆起过往的时光。他在宝可梦战斗方面的天赋和他在其他方面的天赋同样耀眼，但是他和喷火龙屡战屡胜的光辉战绩之下曾经有着无数的矛盾，喷火龙违抗他的命令，不信任他的战术，在他们关系最糟糕的时候，托尼觉得也许某天早上醒来时会发现喷火龙已经离开了他，证明甚至连他自己的宝可梦都忍受不了他。

然而他们走到今天这步了。

托尼了解喷火龙，了解他的每一只宝可梦，不光是知道他们的属性、技能和特性，不光是训练和培育，也不光是记住他们喜欢吃什么。

他知道什么时候可以对他们说“亲爱的，为了我再支撑一下好吗？我知道你可以的，这点程度的战斗打不垮你”，而什么时候则该说“不行，快回来，你不能再战斗下去了，别逞强”。

然后托尼想起来霍华德描述中的史蒂夫——多幸运，他大概天生就能做到这点，让宝可梦们信任他。

刚就任飞云道馆馆主的那天，托尼把这个城市里里外外逛了个遍，他在飞云画廊里，在史蒂夫的画像前驻足许久，忽然意识到这个男人也许是生错了年代。

“时拉比被你带到哪里去了呢？”托尼轻声说，“你去了有更多宝可梦需要你拯救的过去？还是去了一个更能配得上你的未来？”

【41】

“你在笑什么？”走进电梯的时候托尼问史蒂夫，后者似乎一直都没意识到自己脸上挂着一种奇怪的笑容，而且持续的时间太久，甚至让人觉得有点毛骨悚然了。

“只是觉得，这个时代实在很……很棒。”

人与宝可梦之间的爱，存在于托尼这样的“怪人”身上，存在于彼得这样正直善良的年轻人身上，这些都不奇怪，但摆在托尼他们口中那个“拒人于千里之外”、“傲慢又狡猾”的洛基身上，事情就变得非常有趣了。

刚才出门的时候，就连史蒂夫都把杰尼龟收进了豪华球里，只有索罗亚克趴在洛基背上死活不肯回到球中，而洛基在多次威逼利诱无果之后终于退让了一步：“下去！你可以待在外面，但不能趴在我背上！”

索罗亚克发出了一连串的叫声，像是在抱怨什么，史蒂夫忍不住充当了翻译：“他说他觉得他进化之后你就不像以前那么喜欢他了。”

“什么？”洛基不可置信地瞪着索罗亚克，用手在空中比划出一个大小，“以前我会背你是因为你只有这么大，而且差不多只有现在的八分之一重。”

史蒂夫继续为索罗亚克提供友情翻译服务：“他说索尔的小猫怪进化成勒克猫又进化成伦琴猫，但索尔还是经常背着他。”

“那你去当索尔的宝可梦吧，还赖在我这里干什么？”洛基没好气地说。

这次的翻译过程尤为艰难，如果不是索罗亚克用一只恶系宝可梦所能露出的最诚恳的眼神看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫是绝对不会帮他用人类语言转述这句话的：“嗯……他说……他喜欢你，所以想永远和你在一起。”

托尼因为史蒂夫说这句话时脸上浮现起的红晕而哈哈大笑，但就在这时他腰上的两个精灵球剧烈晃动了起来，从里面发出了喷火龙和波士可多拉的叫声。

托尼的笑容立刻就僵住了，他指着自己的精灵球问史蒂夫：“他们说的是差不多的内容？”

“是的。”史蒂夫点头，“差不多主题的抱怨。”

“伙计，你们认真的吗？”托尼把装着喷火龙和波士可多拉的精灵球举到眼前，“小火龙时期你多重？喷火龙时期你多重？清醒一点，你已经不是当初那头小龙了！波士可多拉，我知道我没怎么抱过你——但你全身都是钢铁铠甲！可可多拉时期你就有六十公斤！”

彼得也同样紧张地双手捧住自己的精灵球：“阿利多斯？巨钳螳螂？你们也会这么想吗？我发誓我真的不是故意的，但要我把你们抱起来实在有点太勉强了，我不是在找借口，只不过这真的有点超出我能力范围……”

还是我好。杰尼龟悠闲地靠在史蒂夫怀里看戏。我有专属席位。

（注：索罗亚克体型纤细，站立身高也只有1.6m，但体重是惊人的81.1kg，锤哥的伦琴猫看上去是威武霸气的大型猫科动物，其实体重只有42kg，差不多是索罗亚克的一半……所以这事儿真的不怪洛基哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）

（注2：史蒂夫转述的“喜欢你，所以想永远和你在一起”来自《精灵宝可梦：黑白》，也就是以合众地区为舞台的一作，其中有个能听懂宝可梦语言的角色N，他将这句从主角的宝可梦那里听到的话转述了出来）

【42】

在第一次登上冠军宝座、接过冠军斗篷的时候，索尔曾获得过雷霆之神的名号。

这个称呼很贴切，他手头最具代表性的主力宝可梦都是电气系，比如此刻正站在他前面，竖起全身的针状毛发威慑敌人的雷伊布，以及他身后正在警惕偷袭的伦琴猫。

无论是身为冠军、身为Fall还是身为继承了奥丁使命与神们交流的人，索尔其实都习惯了要和危险的宝可梦打交道，有时候是一只，还有时候是很多只：就像现在这样，水母状的究极异兽把索尔团团围住，不攻击可也不肯散去，只要索尔一动弹，他们立刻收拢包围圈。

在这个当下，索尔忽然想起了他和洛基在飞云市的遭遇，当时洛基为了收集基格尔德细胞而冒险闯入了臭臭泥的聚居地，结果在一大群臭臭泥的围追堵截之下慌不择路跑进了飞云道馆，后果就是他帮道馆馆主刷了好几天的地板。还不能让宝可梦帮忙。

那时候他曾经听飞云市的馆主史塔克说“能用钱解决的问题都不是问题”，而现在索尔非常想套用这句话，因为对索尔来说，能用战斗解决的问题也基本不是什么问题。

他看着正躺在自己怀里呼呼大睡，丝毫没注意到他们已经被包围了的星云状宝可梦，叹了一口气。

“不行，基格尔德，还不是时候。”索尔按住腰间某个正在晃动的精灵球，“这里是阿罗拉，如果你造成什么破坏，就不是我去给人刷地板可以解决的了。”

（注3：这次的注好多！

基格尔德在本文中算是索尔和洛基共有的宝可梦，他会听他们两个人的命令，但双方都觉得这明明是自己的宝可梦，只不过哥哥/弟弟偶尔会借去用而已。

基格尔德俗称Z神，XYZ三个神兽的设计与创意都取材自北欧神话，其中Z神根据收集到的细胞数目的多寡有三个形态，犬、蛇和像个大高达的完备形态，分别对应了洛基的三个孩子，魔狼芬里尔、大蛇耶加梦得和海拉

当个神话人物的好处之一就是在AU里也经常能拿到自己的原本设定……）


	10. Chapter 10

【43】

即使位处热带，雪山也依旧是雪山，托尼想起了自己旅行在外时的那些日子，在越过雪山雪原时，总是喷火龙跟在他身后，用张开的双翼护住他，用火系宝可梦与生俱来的高体温帮他取暖。

而现在这只没良心的喷火龙正用翅膀搂着史蒂夫，一副生怕他冻坏了的样子，鉴于史蒂夫忽然扭过头笑着说“谢谢，这样真的一点都不会冷”，喷火龙很可能还用宝可梦语进行了一番嘘寒问暖。

彼得的衣服都是用阿利多斯的蛛丝做的，那玩意儿比黑科技还黑科技，夏天能透气冬天能抗寒，所以彼得现在才能这么泰然自若地走在山路上。

而洛基把索罗亚克长长的毛发像围巾一样裹在了身上，不过托尼很怀疑洛基是不是真的怕冷，他可是冰伊布的训练师——要知道，作为喷火龙和雷丘的训练师，这么些年下来托尼已经被锻炼得不怕烫也不怕电了。上次史蒂夫在这两个吃里扒外的宝可梦的教唆和哄骗之下还让杰尼龟用水枪叫托尼起床，让托尼觉得自己的肺活量也得到了充分的锻炼。

虽然史蒂夫体贴地问托尼要不要也到喷火龙的翅膀底下来，但在托尼原本的预期中，画面应当是这样的：史蒂夫抱着本来就体温偏低的水系宝可梦，在雪山上肯定会被冻得瑟瑟发抖，然后托尼就可以掀开喷火龙的翅膀问他“要进来吗”。

史蒂夫欣然接受邀请之后，事先得到托尼授意的喷火龙就会不着痕迹地收拢翅膀，这样史蒂夫就会不得不和托尼紧靠在一起，然后喷火龙就会在离开阿罗拉之前得到一大堆马拉萨达作为奖励。

托尼开始思考他是不是高估了他和喷火龙之间的默契，他刚才把喷火龙放出来，朝史蒂夫的方向使了个眼色，然后什么都还没来得及交代，喷火龙已经摆出恍然大悟的表情，二话不说跑到史蒂夫身后去了。

显然，默契和面子都不能当饭吃，托尼决定顺水推舟接受史蒂夫的邀请，不管怎么说，他想和队长一起站在喷火龙翅膀底下这个目的还是能够达成的。

托尼还没来得及开口同意，他这已经被喷火龙打乱了一半的计划就被杰尼龟彻底推翻了。

杰尼龟难得地主动离开了他的专属席位，他从史蒂夫怀里跳出来，踏过地上的积雪来到托尼身边，然后仰起头看着托尼，拽了拽托尼的裤子。

不是每个人都像史蒂夫一样精通任何种类的宝可梦语言，但托尼敢说自己是人类中最精通宝可梦肢体语言和眼神的，这除了“要抱抱”之外不可能是别的意思。

托尼感到受宠若惊，一方面是因为他的宝可梦基本上都已经被他伺候得像大爷，另一方面——这可是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的杰尼龟啊，平时就和长在史蒂夫身上似的。

俯身把杰尼龟抱起来的时候，手指接触到冰凉且有些潮湿的皮肤，托尼才想起来杰尼龟作为水系宝可梦不怎么怕冷，但是却会很讨厌火系宝可梦带来的干燥。

“杰尼龟，快回来。”史蒂夫朝他的搭档伸出手，“你的体温太低了，托尼会受不了的。”

确实有点够呛，这感觉和抱着个大冰袋差不多。托尼心想。

但托尼还是毅然决然地抱紧了大冰袋杰尼龟：“没事，我不冷，不愧是热带的雪山，还挺热的，哈哈哈。”

喷火龙颇为不忍地别过头，他知道主人这会儿就像昏迷的可达鸭——就剩嘴硬了。

【44】

世界上能拒绝托尼·史塔克的人很多，但能拒绝他的宝可梦可不多，甚至可以说寥寥无几。

对于宝可梦来说，无论他们多喜爱与自己建立了关系的人类，与人类一起生活就意味着他们要压抑本能：远离自己喜爱的生活环境，而且还要压抑技能的使用。

但是在托尼面前，他们可以活得很自在。

史蒂夫同样也有让宝可梦们亲近他的能力，不过宝可梦对他的亲近往往是建立在尊敬之上，他们愿意追随这位可敬的人类英雄，如同追随一个活着的传说。

而面对托尼的时候，他们却是能感受到一种只有在同类身上才能感受到的亲和。

一开始宝可梦们都会保持警惕，觉得托尼要么是胆子太大，要么是脑子里缺根筋，但很快他们就会发现，当托尼说“现在我们是家人了”的时候，他是来真的。

你想住熔岩地带？

“我的道馆里有座小型室内火山，你要是觉得不够大，我们可以把扩建的事儿也提上日程。”

你想要个比豪华球还豪华的手工精灵球？

“等我一下，我记得工作室里材料还够……”

你心情不好想电他。

“来吧，如果我晕过去了记得把我弄醒。”

史蒂夫当年有奋不顾身扑到即将爆炸的霹雳电球身上保护大家的经历，霹雳电球在他的安慰和鼓励之下暂时压抑住了自己，把这次自爆留给敌人而不是友军。

而在飞云道馆如果有霹雳电球想要爆炸，托尼会把他带到空房间里：“炸吧！尽情炸，别替我心疼钱。”

所以杰尼龟一度觉得托尼不是对他有什么企图，就是对史蒂夫有什么企图，在飞云大厦住了一阵子之后他才意识到托尼对宝可梦就是这样的态度，并没有要挖战争英雄墙角的意思——但托尼对史蒂夫到底有没有企图就不好说了。

看在他在冰天雪地里执意自己抱着低体温的杰尼龟，而让史蒂夫站在喷火龙的翅膀底下的份上，杰尼龟觉得有。

【45】

精灵博士霍华德·史塔克年轻时踏遍了世界，忙于追寻时拉比的踪迹并没有妨碍他完善图鉴，他每一次出行都伴随着大量新品种宝可梦的发现与确认，无数新知识被录入数据库，如果没有他作出的贡献，宝可梦竞技对战不可能有今天这样的体系化、规范化，想要踏上训练师之路的人也拿不到宝可梦图鉴这么便利的工具了。

这样一个和宝可梦打了一辈子交道的人，他内心深处其实并不鼓励绝大部分人成为宝可梦训练师——这个绝大部分里面甚至包括了他亲儿子托尼，可想而知有多么“绝”。

托尼想尽办法证明了自己有那个资格，但霍华德反对的主要原因其实比他想象中要简单得多：和宝可梦打交道是极其危险的事情。

托尼后来切实地领会到了这一点，他也开始反对有些对宝可梦的危险性还没有清晰认知的人盲目走上训练师道路，所以可想而知，当他认识了索尔和洛基，并且了解到了这兄弟两个的童年生活之后，他的第一个问题就是：“这是亲爸吗？”

言下之意是亲爹不大可能这么带孩子四处追着神兽玩儿命。

索尔乐呵呵地举起手：“是我亲爸没错。”

洛基哼了一声：“我是捡来的。”

同样经历了无数险境，兄弟两人的性格却截然不同，洛基谨慎又多疑，索尔则很……心大。

一行人在雪山悬崖上找到被不知名异兽团团包围的索尔时，他满脸笑容若无其事地向大家挥手：“你们来救我啦？千万别靠过来，这些异兽会攻击你们的。”

洛基隔着层层叠叠的水母异兽包围圈问他：“为什么不用基格尔德？”

“基格尔德造成的伤害太大了，我怕会吓到这个小家伙。”索尔晃了晃他怀里的小星云，“这些异兽一直在追它，得先把它们赶走。”

毫无疑问，只要索尔发起了攻击，剩下的异兽就会一拥而上，而索尔怀中保护着的那只宝可梦显然没有什么自保能力，战斗力超群的合众冠军就是这么被困在雪山悬崖上动弹不得的。

托尼正思考着有什么能把这个包围圈一网打尽还不伤到索尔和他的宝可梦的战略，却听见史蒂夫说：“交给我吧。”

史蒂夫的图鉴里并没有储存这种异兽的相关资料，不过这对他来说并不是什么问题——七十年前的丰缘战场上可没有这样的图鉴可以用。

他从托尼怀中接过杰尼龟，稍稍瞄准，然后把杰尼龟朝着山壁的方向扔了过去。

杰尼龟熟练地在空中转身，用尾巴和后肢在山壁上借力，再次腾空跃起，从正上方突破了异兽的包围圈，落在了索尔身边。

“用求雨。”史蒂夫紧接着下达指令。

雨水在杰尼龟的招式作用下洒落时，异兽们明显有些动摇了，史蒂夫手中的图鉴发出提示：“检测到岩石属性。”

就像杰尼龟身为水系宝可梦讨厌电一样，岩石系宝可梦对水是避之不及的，可是它们似乎对小星云十分执着，即使是在雨中也没有轻易散开。

“走吧！”史蒂夫朝着异兽群喊道。

异兽似乎给出了回答，但大概是因为它们来自异世界，史蒂夫没法像听懂宝可梦的语言一样听懂它们说的话。

他叹了一口气，下达了最后的指令：“杰尼龟，水之誓约！”

升腾而起的水柱不仅攻击到了大部分异兽，也形成了一层保护，让漏网之鱼没有趁机接近的机会，水柱缓缓散去之后，异兽们终于也随之散去了。

“我此刻的感受是。”托尼拍了拍手，“如果有你这种人在战场上，丰缘战争为什么还会打那么久。”

【46】

在把小星云递给史蒂夫的时候，索尔像个要把头生子递给别人抱的新爸爸，强调了有几百遍“千万别吓到它”，这才依依不舍地松开手。

“我觉得既然你没有吓到他，史蒂夫也不会吓到他的。”忙着组装临时检测仪器的托尼抬起了头，看了一眼史蒂夫手中正好奇地四处张望的星云状宝可梦，“倒是它吓到了史蒂夫。”

刚才，在场的每个人都从口袋里掏出了他们常备在身上的宝可梦零食，风格各异的各类食物在小星云面前一字排开，而它看上去似乎对试图给它喂食的史蒂夫的手指头比较感兴趣。

“要么是它不喜欢我们这儿的食物。”史蒂夫把被咬伤的手指放到嘴里吮着，“要么是它现在还不饿。”

“也可能是我们还没找到它喜欢吃什么。”托尼开始进行最后的调试，他只希望等会儿检测开始的时候索尔别大呼小叫地说“这样会吓到小星云”，“我不是在抱怨，但要是你能听懂它在说什么——哪怕是只言片语，事情就简单得多了。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“那听起来真的很像是宝可梦语，唯一的区别就在于我听不懂。”

小星云同样也是透过究极通道来到这个世界的所谓“异兽”，索尔在寻找散落的基格尔德细胞的时候遇到了它，发现它在被忽然出现在阿罗拉各地的大量异兽追逐，于是出手救了它，然后就和它一起被堵在了雪山顶上走不掉。

事情就像托尼所预想的那样越来越复杂，本来他们只是来找索尔，结果还要从一群异兽里救出索尔和小星云，救出了索尔和小星云之后他们需要搞清楚小星云到底为什么会被异兽追逐，那些异兽又为什么忽然大量出现在了阿罗拉，好在他们至少还可以从最简单的部分开始：搞清楚小星云除了史蒂夫的手之外还喜欢吃什么。

被派出去跑腿的洛基和彼得还有他们的宝可梦总算拎着大袋大袋的食物回来了，托尼扒拉了两下堆在地板上的塑料袋，随手拿出来一包薯片：“让我们先从垃圾食品试起吧，实在不行就把索尔喂给它。”


	11. Chapter 11

第11章

【47】

身为成天和宝可梦混在一起的人，托尼深知给宝可梦试吃食物的过程是一场灾难。

这种阵仗他见得太多了，已经到了见怪不怪的地步，在被小星云喷了一脸薯片之后，他冷静地擦了擦脸，看向因此而后退了几步的其他几个人：“别怕，你们很快就会习惯的。”

“这就是我痛恨新品种宝可梦研究的原因。”洛基站得远远的，把一颗牛奶糖扔到了小星云嘴里，可惜的是他接下来分到的饼干就没法重复这种方法了，“我们为什么不能把东西拆开了放在地上让它自己挑？”

“呃，我想是因为像这样的野生宝可梦并不能分辨人类制造的东西哪些是食物而哪些不是……”彼得解释道，“所以要用投喂的方式来让它明白。”

在这场灾难中逃过一劫的就只有史蒂夫，虽然他第一次尝试喂食的时候又被小星云咬了一口，但小星云在从他手里尝到不喜欢吃的东西之后并没有吐出来，而是眼含热泪楚楚可怜地咽了下去——搞得好像是这群邪恶的训练师在虐待它而这个残酷的世界中只有史蒂夫身上还有一点温暖。

这一点让托尼感到非常不爽，而更不爽的人是索尔，他小心翼翼当宝贝抱着的小星云现在已经彻底抛弃了他的怀抱，赖在史蒂夫胳膊上不肯动：虽然托尼提出这可能是因为史蒂夫的近似Fall体质比一般的Fall更加吸引同样很特殊的小星云，但索尔依旧感到十分委屈。

最后，彼得终于用一块金平糖征服了小星云的胃口。

“好的，现在我们至少不用把索尔喂给小星云了。”托尼呼出一口气，把袋子里剩下的几包金平糖拿出来放好，剩下的零食扔给喷火龙解决，“史蒂夫的手指头也不用遭殃了。”

【48】

不同种类的宝可梦之间有智力和认知能力上的差异，但根据托尼的经验，小星云这样处于幼年期的宝可梦都是较为单纯的，只要吃饱了，或者确认自己在所处环境中可以获取到食物，它们就会大大地放松警惕。

更何况史蒂夫身上略有不同的近似Fall体质似乎让他被小星云当成了同类，现在史蒂夫已经能和小星云进行一些简单的沟通——不是他们能听懂对方在说什么的那种沟通，是史蒂夫能温柔地确保小星云待在扫描用平台上直到检查结束的那种沟通。

“千万别动……千万别动……”托尼盯着屏幕上的进度条，不由自主地跟着史蒂夫一起浑身僵硬，“好了现在可以动了！”

数据显示在了屏幕上，和托尼预想的差不多，小星云并没有很高的种族值和很强的战斗力，它会被追赶只可能是因为它拥有某种异兽群迫切需要的特殊能力。

不光是托尼，在处理这方面事务上相当有经验的索尔和洛基也在脑海中检索着每种可能性，和他们有所不同的是，托尼喜欢也习惯先行动起来。

假如你有幸与托尼合作过，你就会知道工作也并不能让他沉默下来，他现在一言不发不是因为手中在进行对空精灵球的改装，而是他在思考。

现在的史蒂夫尚且还不知道托尼的沉思中隐含了多少伟大与多少危险。以自己的智慧为灯火，他去往暗夜的荒野，开拓人类的边疆，下一步他可能踩进花丛也可能踏入沼泽，但他仍旧执意向前，因为他无法忍受就此停在原地。

后来史蒂夫回望这段往事时，惊觉自己早该察觉到端倪，他住进飞云道馆还没多久，就无意中看见了托尼在工作台上摆满了巴掌大的布料，他好奇地问那是什么，托尼一边用某种奇怪的材料织出一片新布来一边回答他：“我在试制能阻隔时间波动的精灵球内衬。”

史蒂夫那时候放松了警惕，因为他已经了解到托尼总在研究一些惊人的东西，其中大部分他都不太能彻底搞明白，如果他再往前深想一点点，就会立刻意识到一枚拥有时间波动阻隔内衬的精灵球能够用来做什么：抓捕在时间之中自由穿梭的幻兽时拉比。

不过史蒂夫并不因此而感到悔恨或遗憾，他清楚无论他发现这件事是早还是晚，他和托尼之间的分歧都必然存在。

【49】

当托尼站起来，将改装完毕的精灵球靠上小星云的时候，在场的其他人才意识到托尼并不是手闲了要找个精灵球玩一玩，他做出这个东西来是要让它立刻派上用场的。

“这是什么？”把小星云抱在怀里的史蒂夫后退了两步，让托尼抛出的精灵球扔了个空。

“精灵球啊。当然，经过了我的改装之后它和普通的版本有些不太一样，小星云被装进去之后会被动进入深睡眠状态，这样我们就有时间去把事情搞清楚了。”

“不行。”比起愤怒，史蒂夫更多地感到了错愕，“这种东西……我以为你——”

而托尼似乎丝毫不明白史蒂夫何以表现得如此激动，他把落地的精灵球捡起来，再次向小星云伸出手。

“杰尼龟！”

不用史蒂夫多说详细的指令，杰尼龟喷出一道水流打中托尼的手腕，然后准确地接住了掉落下来的精灵球。

“嘶……”托尼吃痛地捂住被打中的地方，“这又不光是为了我们的安全！也是为了其他无辜群众，以及小星云自身。”

“我能理解你的目的，但不该是用这种手段。”

“什么叫这种手段？这和你在战场上时军队用来控制宝可梦的那些枷锁和镣铐不一样。”

“某种程度上来说，这甚至比枷锁和镣铐更糟糕。那些是明晃晃的残暴，而你试图粉饰囚禁。”

托尼永远都会记得这是他和史蒂夫之间的第一次争执。

说老实话，他对这位战争英雄相见恨晚，史蒂夫在飞云道馆的日子里他时常会感谢时拉比把史蒂夫带到了这个时代来，这令他们彼此心中的那份孤独都得到了些许慰藉。那是托尼一生中最快乐的时光之一，唯一能与之比拟的只有多年前他带着小火龙坐上游轮来到关都地区，看见广阔的天地在眼前展开的那段日子。

他和宝可梦像家人一样生活在一起。多年来有人因此嘲笑他，有人敬佩他，有人轻蔑他，有人羡慕他，但从来没有人像史蒂夫这样，毫无障碍地融入到了这个大家庭中。

我们是同一种人。托尼心想。我们这样的人也许每个时代只出一个，所以得跨越过时间的洪流才能相遇。

他得承认他沉醉在理想的美好中止步不前了，直到一场争吵把他拉了回来，提醒他他所能构筑的不是理想，而是真实。


	12. Chapter 12

【50】

“越可爱的宝可梦越危险。”

托尼真正对此深有体会是在他正式接手飞云道馆之后。

他以前对道馆馆主这个职业并没有多少向往，虽说馆主们肩负有“训练新人，开发他们的潜力”这样的重大责任，但托尼可从来不觉得自己从道馆馆主那里学到了多少东西，他坚信帮助他取得胜利的是思路明晰的战斗方式以及和宝可梦之间的默契，而这些都是他透过旅途中的点滴和不断的思考与战斗握持在手中的。

所以在托尼眼中，道馆馆主真是个相当清闲又缺乏技术含量的职业，拿着联盟的补贴，用着联盟提供的道馆场地，连主要工作就是等着挑战者上门然后发徽章给他们。

当然，在托尼最初为自己展开的宏伟蓝图之中，他也并没有要干这一行，他回到合众地区之后，只是稍作休整就立刻去挑战合众联盟，目标是成为新的冠军。

刚开始一切都很顺利，八个道馆没有一个能稍微绊住托尼的脚步，在挑战四天王之前他难得谨慎地多花了一段时间来准备，接着事情的发展更像是一出将有完美结局的英雄故事了：四天王之一的霹雳火和托尼一样，主力宝可梦都是喷火龙，在面对与他的战斗时，托尼并没有选用其他可以克制喷火龙的宝可梦，而是放出了这只从旅途的起点处、从还是小火龙时就陪伴着他的喷火龙。

两个火系专家这历史性的一战注定要被写入教科书，成为后世每个喷火龙训练家必看的教材，所以打完了这一场之后托尼感到的不是疲倦而是兴奋，他看到他向往的那个终点近在眼前。

在这种“即将登顶”的兴奋之下，托尼击败了合众四天王——就连里德那让无数自信满满的挑战者折戟沉沙的师父鼬也没能拦住他的脚步——来到了冠军面前。

托尼抛出第一个精灵球的动作比平时稍微迟缓了一些，因为他分心去看了索尔身上披着的鲜红色的冠军斗篷，花了几秒钟时间想“战斗结束之后那就是我的了”。

屏幕上代表宝可梦状态的指示灯挨个熄灭，索尔的手持宝可梦被削减到了最后一只。这是从未有过的状况，裁判官和场边观战的人都为此而屏住了呼吸，看着索尔在片刻的沉默之后，微笑着派遣出了他一直不为人所了解的第六只手持宝可梦。

在传说宝可梦基格尔德压倒性的实力面前，托尼的登顶之路宣告终结，他走下指挥台，把失去战斗能力的宝可梦带去治疗，和恢复活力的他们一起坐在会场外吃了顿午饭，然后去找尼克·弗瑞：“你之前说哪儿的道馆缺馆主来着？”

托尼在馆主这个位置上学会的第一件事是，和维持一个道馆所需的开销比起来，联盟给的那点补贴基本就是摆设。

怪不得那么多道馆馆主都有副业，而且其中还有不少人是在以副业的收入来维持道馆。

这对托尼来说倒完全不是问题，后来联盟给他发补贴的时候他还会充满同情地拒收并留言：“联盟经费还够用吗？要不以后我这份就别发了，你们看着办匀给其他七个道馆？”

第二个发现则是，道馆馆主这份工作并不只是发发徽章那么简单和无趣，一段时间过后托尼就乐在其中了。他站在飞云大厦顶端俯瞰整个飞云市的时候，总会被宝可梦们的身影吸引眼球，然后被一种难言的自豪与满足包围着：这是他所守护的城市，最令这里的居民骄傲的不是高耸入云的摩天大楼，而是这座城市的包容，接纳来自不同地区的人类，也接纳来自不同地区的宝可梦。

托尼很喜欢站在那里。他有时候会坐到喷火龙背上，让他带着自己飞到更高的地方去，呼呼作响的风声之中，他独自品味着那份难以向他人讲述清楚的喜悦：假如乌托邦会诞生，那么乌托邦会在他的努力之下、在他的城市中诞生。

然后喷火龙会带他俯冲向地面，是那种收敛双翼近乎于坠落的俯冲。无论有多接近地面，看上去有多危险，喷火龙都不会擅自作出行动，他知道托尼比他自己还清楚他的极限在哪里，只有在托尼轻轻扯动龙鞍上的缰绳发出讯号之后，他才会猛然舒展开双翼，引起阵阵的赞叹与惊呼。

落到地面上之后，托尼也并不会把喷火龙收入到精灵球中。他始终在尽力展示一种可能性，一种宝可梦融入到人类的城市生活中的可能性，他的喷火龙不会让尾巴上的火焰烧到人或物，也不会因为庞大的体型造成任何麻烦——但不是每个训练家都是托尼·史塔克，也不是每个宝可梦都像他的喷火龙。

“越可爱的宝可梦越危险”——因为越是可爱的就越让人放松警惕。

皮皮的主要栖息地在关都地区，然而因为其粉色的、毛绒绒的可爱外表，即使在合众地区也有为数众多的爱好者饲养皮皮。在将皮皮作为宠物饲养的人看来，这是一种相当无害的宝可梦，没有尖牙利齿和庞大身躯，也不会像火系宝可梦一样一不小心就点燃什么东西，所以他们可以放心地不做任何训练，放心地让皮皮和小孩子一起玩耍。

皮皮有个技能叫做“挥指”，整个宝可梦学界都还没有搞清楚挥指的原理是什么，只知道该技能的效果是让皮皮使用出任意一个现存的宝可梦技能——连它们自己也不知道挥指之后会出现的技能是什么。

更重要的是，未经过训练的皮皮经常会无意识地使用挥指，他们一兴奋起来就会随着某个节奏摆动前肢，如果刚好对上了“挥指”的频率——

“到底要我怎么说你们才懂？”在帮助扑灭了皮皮用挥指使出了大字爆从而引发的火灾之后，托尼烦躁地向拥有这只皮皮的一家人重复，“宝可梦不是你们看着可爱，就可以随随便便带回家里的宠物，如果你们下定了决心要和他一起生活，就要认识和接受他的危险性，负起作为训练者的责任来。”

到最后这家人中还是没有一个肯站出来“负起作为训练者的责任”，托尼叹了一口气，看向腿边正因为慌乱失措又开始挥动前肢的皮皮：“你就跟我回去吧。”

【51】

有时候，托尼也会遇到一些令人欣喜的状况。

那个小女孩应该是跟随家人从别处搬来的，她的妈妈正在指示搬家公司的格斗系宝可梦从卡车上搬运家具和装着杂物的纸箱，而她蹲在路边，朝绿毛虫伸出双手，似乎要接住什么东西似的。

托尼的好奇心从来都是泛滥的，在有关宝可梦的问题上就更是如此，他走过去，停下脚步看了看，发现小女孩是在用双手圈住绿毛虫吐出来的丝。

“这是你的绿毛虫？”托尼蹲了下来，饶有兴趣地看着女孩颇为熟练的动作，“你在和他玩吗？”

小孩子多有喜欢炫耀的天性，小女孩兴致勃勃地向托尼介绍，她发现只要这样耐心地把绿毛虫吐出来的丝一圈圈地绕好，不让它们缠起来，就可以制作出质量上乘的布料，不仅柔韧而且易于上色，特别适合用来给洋娃娃做衣服。

“我倒是知道线球和阿利多斯吐出来的丝是很不错的布料，没想到绿毛虫的也可以。”

“嗯，因为如果不这样用手不断地去接的话，绿毛虫吐出来的丝很快就会缠在一起，然后断掉变成黏糊糊的一团。”

托尼一直和这个女孩保持着友好的训练家交流关系，绿毛虫进化的时候女孩还抱着铁甲蛹跑到飞云道馆去向托尼汇报这个好消息，过了一段时间之后，铁甲蛹进化成了巴大蝶，然后又过了一段时间——

“她吸入了过多巴大蝶的麻痹磷粉……”托尼无不愧疚地向女孩的母亲解释，“会很难受，但是没有生命危险，请你放心。”

在苏醒之后，女孩做的第一件事是四处张望着寻找她的巴大蝶，托尼适时地把装着巴大蝶的精灵球放到了她手里。

“我不想把他关在精灵球里。”女孩的声音带着哭腔。

托尼叹了一口气，他坐下来，拍了拍自己腰带上挂着的精灵球：“这不是一种折磨，我保证他们在里面过得非常舒适。你不用这么伤心，因为宝可梦很爱很爱人类。有多爱呢？就像是……就像是你很爱妈妈一样。刚才你非常痛苦，但是为了不让妈妈伤心，为了和妈妈继续生活在一起，你坚持下来了，对不对？”

“巴大蝶也很爱你，它为了能够和你继续生活在一起，愿意进入到这个球里面。你们就像家人一样，而家人会为彼此忍耐。”装着巴大蝶的精灵球轻轻动了一下，好像是在对托尼的话表示赞同，“巴大蝶以后会忍耐着，尽量不散播会让你感到不适的粉末，而你也要忍耐它无法控制的部分给你带来的小小痛苦——比如经常打喷嚏什么的。”

临走之前，托尼还给女孩留下了一份小礼物。

“这是给巴大蝶刷翅膀用的刷子。巴大蝶这样的宝可梦如果不经常通过战斗和用力振翅来抖掉多余的磷粉，翅膀就会变得很沉重，你可以定期用这个帮他刷掉多余的磷粉。这是我刚做出来的，要是你作为巴大蝶的训练师觉得有什么需要改进的地方，尽管来飞云道馆找我。”

这件事发生的时候刚好是夏季，因此那年的七月四日，班纳博士十分疑惑托尼这次的演讲风格为什么和以往截然不同。

“这是我在旅途中所学到的最重要的一件事。就像进化了的宝可梦不可能再变回从前的样子，事情一旦变得复杂就不可能变回从前单纯的模样，我们所能做的就是像接受生活中其他的一切一样去接受，去面对。我们和宝可梦是截然不同的两个物种，我们必须像这样磕磕绊绊，互相妥协，互相照顾，不断找寻和对方共处的方式，因为这是我们共同的愿望。”

“每个地区都有每个地区的神话传说，合众也有自己的传说故事，但是传说已经成为传说了，其中包含着的美好理想也仅止步于理想而已。我们不能遗忘理想，但到头来我们要去构筑真实。”

“宝可梦教会了我如何不被现实的残酷吞没，教会了我如何寻找到属于我自己的幸福。而我所能给出的回报，就是去创造一个人类与宝可梦能够共同生活的世界。”

【52】

会议再次变成争吵的时候，史蒂夫开始感到烦躁了。

令他感到烦躁的不是观点的不同，毕竟现在的丰缘地区齐聚了来自各个地区的强大训练师，指望他们的观念完全一致是几乎不可能的，有时候就是需要适度的争吵才能得到最优的方案。

但是不知不觉间，这群人的争吵已经彻底走偏了方向。

丰缘地区眼下的战争是因为两只传说中的宝可梦而开始的——掌管大地的固拉多和掌管海洋的盖欧卡。

前者能够引发惊人的酷暑，假如不被阻止，固拉多可以将这样的酷暑延续下去，直到连海水都被蒸发干净的那天；与之相对的固拉多则是能够呼唤暴雨与海潮的宝可梦，在丰缘的神话之中，它与固拉多一同沉睡在人力难以抵达的海底洞窟，两只宝可梦一旦醒来就会本能地与对方战斗，届时，烈日和洪水将会轮番折磨这片美丽的大地。

现在，从各处集结的盟军所要面对的正是这样的局面，丰缘地区的两个激进组织分别想要扩大陆地与海洋的面积，他们拿到了据说能够控制固拉多与盖欧卡的红色宝珠和蓝色宝珠，利用宝可梦的潜水能力下潜到海底洞窟，唤醒了两只超古代的传说宝可梦。

事实证明这样强大的力量根本不是人类所能驾驭的，固拉多和盖欧卡轻易地挣脱了妄图控制他们的人类，夺回了宝珠，开始了他们从人类尚未诞生的年代就开始的无止尽的争斗。

而盟军内部的讨论居然是究竟是陆地重要还是海洋重要，他们似乎打算在固拉多和盖欧卡之中选择一个，帮助他打败对手，然后接受他对这个世界的改造。

轮到合众地区发言的时候，史蒂夫扫视着这些人，他们脸上不加掩饰地露出期待获得更多支持者的神情，似乎无人关心战况，只想着能不能在这场辩论中获胜。

这种期待彻底激怒了史蒂夫。

“你们难道真的觉得现在最重要的问题是这个？陆地或海洋？你们帮助其中一个击败另一个，然后呢？在座的诸位都已经直面过固拉多与盖欧卡了，你们都没有因此而害怕——如果你们害怕了就不会继续留在这里。但是站在他们面前的时候，你们有没有感觉到自身的渺小？有没有意识到假如不是有宝可梦的帮助，我们连接近他们都做不到？现在正发生的这场灾难就是因为我们的自我中心而起的，我们只顾着去思考自身的需要，沉醉在人类文明虚假的繁荣里，忘了这是我们和宝可梦共享的世界。难道我们还要把这个错误持续下去？”

史蒂夫以为在座的前辈训练师会因为他的冒犯而勃然大怒，他甚至都做好了承受怒火的准备，然而他们长久地沉默着，直到其中某个人摘下帽子，捋了一把头发，抬起头时脸上的期待全部化作了了无生机的灰败：“还能有别的办法吗？帮助固拉多或者盖欧卡，我们至少可以取得胜利。如果不这么做，我们要如何插手神之间的战斗？只要你能给出你的方案来，我们立刻纠正错误。”

“事实上。”史蒂夫平静地说，“我真的有个方案。”

这个方案建立在霍华德一直在研究的“绿色宝珠”之上。最近他发现了除了固拉多和盖欧卡之外，丰缘地区还有第三只传说宝可梦：掌管天空的裂空座。

裂空座可以发出名为“清空”的咆哮，平息固拉多和盖欧卡之间的纷争，只要去天空之柱上唤醒沉睡的裂空座，再用绿色宝珠指挥它平息争斗，战争就能结束了。

“但就像你刚才说的，然后呢？谁来平息裂空座的愤怒？”

“我并没有要去天空之柱，也没有要去打扰裂空座的沉眠的意思。”史蒂夫掂量着手中的绿色宝珠，“虽然比不上裂空座本身，但宝珠里仍旧蕴含着‘清空’的力量，我只要带上它走过去，固拉多和盖欧卡就会像之前摧毁红蓝宝珠一样朝它发出威力最强的绝招。这次两股力量会互相纠缠抵消，剩余的部分则会被宝珠化为‘清空’的力量。到时候……”

“到时候你就死定了。”

“是的，这是计划的一部分。”

【53】

在丰缘战场上，史蒂夫有个谁也不知道的秘密好友，阿勃梭鲁。

阿勃梭鲁被当地人视为不祥的宝可梦，他们叫他“灾兽”，因为他总是在灾难即将来临的时候出现，于是被当成是不幸的象征。

早在用天赋能力听他诉说之前，史蒂夫就猜到了真相：阿勃梭鲁并非是引来灾祸，而是来警告人类的。

史蒂夫不指望盟军内部有任何人可以接受这一点，就算他们接受了，接下来也只会询问阿勃梭鲁的出现能不能给他们带来救赎——是的，这些日子以来，类似的情绪正飞快地在盟军之中蔓延，人们不断地仰望天空，期盼有机械降神的出现。

但阿勃梭鲁没办法给予人类任何救赎，他只是个旁观者，多年来居于群山之间，自远处默默地注视着人类。

不过假如你想坐在山上聊聊天的话，他乐意奉陪。

“世界真的是宝可梦创造的吗？由阿尔宙斯？由梦幻？”

每个地区都有自己独特的宝可梦文化，其中也包括各类不同的宝可梦传说。合众地区的传说中并没有提及世界是如何创造的，事实上合众地区的传说和其他任何地方的都不一样，“人类”在其中占了很大的份量。

军中的生活让史蒂夫听到了各处不同的传说，关都人说“梦幻是一切生命的始祖”，而来自神奥的士兵经常说起他们带有史诗色彩的神话：据说，阿尔宙斯从一颗蛋中诞生，然后创造了整个精灵世界。湖之众神四处飞行时，让人类获得了智慧、情感与意志力……

“我不可能亲眼见证到世界被创造出来的瞬间，不过我可以肯定地告诉你，是的。”阿勃梭鲁趴卧在草地上——在丰缘地区被固拉多和盖欧卡引起的异常天气折磨的时候，这样的一片草地是十分珍贵的，“宝可梦们创造了世界，然后呵护人类长大。”

这一点也是史蒂夫自己发现的。他发现宝可梦之间存在捕食关系，就算较为弱小的波波，也会把小拉达等宝可梦作为猎物。人类从很久以前就和宝可梦一起生活在这个世界上，别说是人类幼崽，就算是成年人类，在宝可梦面前都是毫无反抗之力的猎物——在人类的科技发展到能够压制宝可梦之前，他们是如何活下来的？

史蒂夫始终在思考这个问题，他发现这并不是人类的侥幸，这种危险从一开始就是不存在的，因为宝可梦并不会把人类视作捕食的对象。

他向阿勃梭鲁求证这件事的时候，阿勃梭鲁笑了起来。

“在宝可梦们看来，人类是个很年轻的物种。年轻，且弱小，以孱弱的肉体在这个世上艰难地挣扎着——所以所有宝可梦的心中，对人类都怀有一份宽容与爱。”

他们呵护着人类——从远古时代起就呵护着人类的祖先，时至今日，他们中仍有一部分愿意背负着枷锁，帮助人类对抗传说中的宝可梦。

阿勃梭鲁时常满怀感情地说起人类还弱小的时代。那是世界诞生之初，宝可梦和人类相互赠送礼物、相互扶持，那时候的宝可梦会为了救人类出现在人类面前，就是从那之后，人类进入草丛，宝可梦就会飞身而出。

说完之后阿勃梭鲁发出感慨：“幼崽长大之后，就无法再变回幼崽。树叶落下之后，就无法再回到树上。时间无法逆流，当人类和宝可梦走上了不同的道路，就再也回不到那个彼此单纯相爱的时代。”

史蒂夫十分庆幸自己拥有这份天赋，这样他才能听懂像阿勃梭鲁这样的宝可梦的诉说，然后告诉对方他的想法——

“我们要去直面真实的残酷，但我们绝不能因此而忘记理想的美好。”

“我从宝可梦身上，获得了只存在于理想中的善意。他们都知道帮助一个体弱多病的人类孩子是没有任何好处与回报的，甚至可能会给自己带来麻烦，但他们仍然选择帮助我——你知道我的理想是什么吗，阿勃梭鲁？我的理想是让这个世界能够配得上宝可梦，让人类和宝可梦重新拥有那个合众为一的理想国。”

“幼崽长大之后，会去照顾新的幼崽。来年春天，树上又会长出新的树叶。时间无法逆流，但是……但是阿勃梭鲁，你像这样站在高处俯瞰的时候，当你看到人类与宝可梦在这片土地上生生不息的时候，有没有觉得有些场景是似曾相识的？”

“只要河流还在向前流淌，我们就终究又会回到那个彼此相爱的时代去。”


	13. Chapter 13

【54】

理想和现实不应该是矛盾的，有时候真实即是理想，理想即是真实，它们互为表里，或融为一体。

但理想和现实总是矛盾的。

托尼也不知道自己是从什么时候起不知不觉地学到了这一点，他曾经以为父亲的研究所和研究所周围供宝可梦活动的园地就是世界的全貌，在外面世界的每一处，人与宝可梦应当都是如此和谐共处、共同生活的。

霍华德·史塔克研究所的园地所聚集的宝可梦种类繁多，某种程度上来说，这里比很多宝可梦的野外栖息地都更适合对他们进行系统的了解。霍华德是宝可梦研究的先驱者，同时也是宝可梦保护的先驱者，他始终强调宝可梦研究不是进行捕杀和奴役的遮羞布和保护伞——然而直至他逝世，都有许多宝可梦偷猎是打着“研究”的旗号进行的。

年幼的托尼尚且还不知道这些。

他是从接触宝可梦开始接触这个世界的，为此，他在世人眼中的古怪程度比他父亲更甚。霍华德在野外调查时会和宝可梦睡在一起，在研究所时会让宝可梦担任助手，不过在工作以外的时间，在回到家里之后，他的那份狂热就会稍微有所收敛，他与宝可梦关系密切，但“关系密切”和“家人”之间，还是有一道界限存在的，托尼却彻底抹除了这道界限。

童年时的经历确实能对一个人未来的人生造成很大的影响，托尼最初的记忆是从遍布宝可梦的园地上开始的，他隐约记得妈妈抱着他在园地的小湖泊旁散步，有水系宝可梦从水中跳起来，把冰凉的水珠洒在他脸上，他下意识地伸手去抓，却只碰到了蚊香蝌蚪大大的尾巴。

托尼怀疑正是当时指尖冰凉且奇妙的触感令他忽然开始记事，他记得那之后所遇到的每一只宝可梦，最开始是在园地里和他们玩耍，后来他还会偷偷把宝可梦放进家门，与他们分享最爱的零食和游戏。

但是，无论其中构筑出的图景有多么美好，这个园地都只是一个小小的乌托邦，霍华德并不想让儿子沉浸在这种不该有的幻想里，不过他的担心并没有持续太久，随着年龄增长，托尼和外界的接触越来越多，也就越来越多地了解了现实与这乌托邦的割裂。

可是托尼并没有像霍华德想象中那样就此有所收敛，他依旧我行我素且变本加厉，在发现世界的真实与自己的理想不同之后，固执的孩子预备好了去塑造自己想要的世界。

【55】

在英雄的史诗里，人们除了喜欢唱诵英雄的伟大事迹，也喜欢唱诵他们所遭遇的苦难。所有人都默认苦难会彰显英勇，苦难会让英雄更伟大。

因此，史蒂夫觉得自己的早年经历在传说故事中被夸大了太多——至少他自己是这么觉得的。

“有些事情确实是真的发生过的，但那些事并没有他们所渲染的那么……”史蒂夫之前曾向托尼描述过那种感觉，“你有没有见过电影里出现‘过去’的场面？有时候这些镜头会被处理得昏黄或者灰暗，为的是更好地表现出回忆的感觉，你不能说这样做就错得离谱，因为那确实是人们对过去的印象。可是实际上‘过去’的色彩同样是鲜艳的，对于每一个亲眼目睹、亲身经历的人来说，过去都只是生活的一部分，而不是历史或者故事。”

“是啊，只不过人们都沉迷于历史和故事，没人想到英雄褪去了光环，在我的道馆里刷地板。”托尼欣赏着他们刚刚一边聊天一边完成的清洁成果，他同意史蒂夫说的，就像他热衷于亲自跑轮子给雷丘充电一样，亲自打扫宝可梦们的生活环境本身也是一种享受。

“别陶醉了。”史蒂夫挥了挥手里的刷子，“继续去上面的楼层吧。”

托尼示意雷丘用念力抓起其他清扫工具跟上来，然后笑着问史蒂夫：“你觉得飞云道馆住起来如何？”

史蒂夫的脚步停住了。

他手里抓着地板刷，肩膀上搭着抹布，就这样站在那儿，回过头看着托尼，答道：“就像家一样。我理想中的家。”

【56】

托尼没想到他会和史蒂夫如此剑拔弩张——如果他早能想到的话，也就不会邀请史蒂夫一同前来阿罗拉。他为此后悔了好一阵子。

那一刻他的确经历了幻灭，在他原本的幻想中，他和史蒂夫的关系能够顺理成章地发展下去，两个各自时代的异类越过时间遇到了知己，在他们各自所经历的岁月中，都没有任何一人能比对方更加了解那份深爱与狂热。

以至于托尼始终为此愤愤不平，始终不甘于曾经触手可及的幸福转瞬间崩裂。

我该如何才能结束这一切？

我们为什么会走到这一步？

我分明在创造你想要的那个世界。

【57】

最后，包括史蒂夫在内，大家还是同意了让托尼把小星云装进了那个他刚刚制作出来的精灵球里。

史蒂夫紧抿着嘴唇站在一边看着这一幕。他一生中极少有后悔的事情，却实实在在地留下了许多遗憾，后来回想时，史蒂夫觉得他此刻的沉默就是诸多遗憾之一。

他应该说些什么的，他也确实有话想说。

他想告诉托尼，我看到你坐在喷火龙背上，我看到你和雷丘分享同一杯果汁，我知道你和宝可梦真的像家人一样生活在一起，我知道你爱他们。

也许你会觉得这样说是一种冒犯，在我眼中，你简单且纯粹，你所做的一切都是为了你所深爱的事物——只不过你之所爱比常人要多上许多。

我会质疑和阻拦你的做法，却从未怀疑过你的初衷，我爱你的温柔，因而恨你的盲目，但在很长一段时间里，我始终沉默着。

因为我知道你我同样偏执。


End file.
